Old and New Collide
by Miz636
Summary: Two Maxmimum Rides. A Flock each. Old and New. Max II is back. Will these two Flocks work together against Itex and Max II, or will the other Flock be with Max II and Itex? Read to find out what happens.
1. The Introduction

**Chapter One: The Introduction**

My name is Maximum Ride. I'm fifteen years old now. My Flock is: Fang, he just turned fifteen; Iggy, he's turning fifteen in a month; Nudge, she's twelve; Gazzy (The Gasman), he turns nine next week; and Angel, she turned seven last week. Oh yeah, I almost forgot to mention our dog, Total, who can talk.

Right now we are flying over a forest in Colorado, far enough from The School to not worry. For those of you asking 'What do you mean flying?' the Flock has wings, yes WINGS. That's why we are a Flock. We were mutated in The School to be 98% human, 2% avian.

"Max? I'm really hungry. Can we stop for a ton of food and some rest; I'm getting tired as well. I don't think I can fly much longer, and- humph." Nudge. Thank God Iggy put his hand over her mouth, because she is a huge motor mouth.

Next thing I know, all of the younger kids are tired and hungry too. I start to look towards the ground to see if there is anyplace we can find food.

Suddenly, I see a lake and a house along the beach.

"Hey guys, want to go down to that house?" I ask.

I get mixed answers, but they all agree to go down.

Just as I am about to angle myself down, my voice decides to jump in. For those for you who don't know what voice, I have a voice in my head that isn't my own, don't you?

_**Maximum, you DO NOT want to go down there. **_

_Why not? I mean, it's just a house. _

_**Maximum, DO NOT go to that house!**_

"Max, are you ok?" Angel has the courage to ask me.

"Of course I am, sweetie. I'm just talking to the Voice. Guys, let's go down!"

We all tuck in our wings and head down to the house. Just before we hit land, we all let out our wings so that we don't crash. We are just fifty feet in the woods next to the house, so we quickly and silently move through the woods to the house.

When we get to the edge of the woods and can see the front porch, we see a man and a woman. But then another group comes out. This group surprises all of us.

The oldest seems to be twenty-one, and she is a girl, like me. Then there is a boy who looks to be her brother. He seems to be about eighteen. There is another boy who is about nineteen. Then there are two twins, a boy and a girl. They are about thirteen.

Two more children come out and they seem to be nine. They are a boy and a girl. They run up to the oldest, and she bends down to talk to them. Listening harder I hear her tell them "No, not right now." I don't hear what the children asked.

But them being there isn't what surprises us the most. What surprises us is the fact that they have…

Wings…

* * *

******This is my very first FanFic, but a lot of people who I've shown it to like it. I hope you all do too. I have edited it after I completed it so that any mistakes are fixed, so I really hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please Review!**

**Edited: 10/10/09**


	2. The Flocks Meet

**Chapter Two: The Flocks Meet**

We stare at the other group and their wings. Their wings aren't as fit as ours are, but I'd bet they could fly with them. I then look at their legs and see feathers on their ankles. They must be for steering, I realize. Even though my Flock doesn't have them, I can tell how they would work. Nudge opens her mouth to talk, but Iggy, who can tell it's coming, puts his hand over her mouth so she can't give us away.

What we don't expect was that the other "Flock" had seen us flying in and could guess where we are. The problem is they did. The next thing I know, the oldest of the other "Flock" is pulling me away from my Flock, who are being pulled away by the others. We try to fight back, but these guys are older, so they are a bit stronger and we can't.

The girl holding me asks, "What's your name? And tell the truth, or I'll have Matthew hurt that boy he's holding." I look to see where she seems to be looking and see that guy named Matthew is holding Fang. I don't want Fang to get hurt so I answer.

"My name is Maximum Ride." And after I said that, the other "Flock" stares at me like I had just hit them with buses. "What? Never heard the name before? Man, you must be old then."

One of the twins say, "But… but… but… The girl holding you is Maximum Ride!" And I turn enough to stare at the girl holding me. She is staring right back at me.

Uh-oh… This might get a little confusing… "Wait. How are you Maximum Ride? I'm Maximum Ride."

The other Max answers, "Let's go inside, and try to figure this out." They let us go, and surround us so we can't get away yet. We follow them onto the porch where the other Max tells the two adults to come inside with us.

I don't say anything because this is their territory, so I let them have the show, which is a first. The other Max does take the show, like she is meant to have it, and knows it. "Okay, who are you guys?"

I take a deep breath and then start. "As I said before, I'm Maximum Ride, but I go by Max. I'm fifteen." I point at Fang. "He's Fang, and he just turned fifteen." I point at Iggy. "He's Iggy. He turns fifteen in a month. He's also blind." I point at Nudge. "She's Nudge. She's twelve. And trust me; DO NOT let her start talking." I point to Gazzy. "He's The Gasman or Gazzy. He's nine next week. His name speaks for itself." I point at Angel. "This is Angel. She just turned seven last week. She and Gazzy are the only blood siblings among us." I point to Total. "And this is Total; he's our talking mutant dog. Angel found him while we were in New York once." I take another breath. "Okay, your turn to introduce us."

The other girl stares at me for a minute and then starts. "I'm Max as well and I'm twenty-one. The boy I showed you earlier is my brother Matthew he's nineteen." She points to the other older boy. "That boy over there is Icarus, but goes by Ic. He's twenty and is also blind like your Iggy." She points to the twins. "He's Peter and she's Wendy. They are twins and both thirteen." She hugs the youngest two close to her. "These are my children. They're twins. He's Ozymandias and she's Frances Jane. He goes by Ozy and she goes by Frannie." She points to the two adults. "They aren't our biological parents but they are our parents. She's Frances Jane, who my daughter is named after, and also goes by Frannie. And the man next to her is Kit." She takes a breath.

I am thinking about how she said those two are her kids, and I have to ask the question in my head, even if it might be rude. "This might be rude to ask, but you said those two you are hugging are your kids, right?"

"Yes, they are." She replies looking a little confused.

"Well… who is the father then?" When I see her look sad, I feel guilty for asking, but I am curious.

"Well, we were in a fight… and they shot him. It was a surprise attack by a hidden rifle. He was shot right in the heart. We couldn't save him." She doesn't look like she is going to cry, but she is noticeably sadder.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's fine," She replies.

"Who were you fighting? We are always being chased, and seem to want to be killed, so we have been in more fights then I can and want to count."

"We were being chased by," she pauses for a second. "The School." The moment she says that, my entire flock stiffens along with me. The other group notices that, and seems to look at us differently.

Matthew asks us, "Were you created by The School also? We all have memories from there, and they are terrible." None of us can speak, we all just nod. When we nod the youngest four gasp and the older three look a mixture of sad and worried. The two humans are just staring as all of this happens. I think because they can't believe there are more of the bird kids.

Finally, after the house being silent for what felt like a year, Icarus says, "So, why are you guys here?" What's weird is, he seems to be facing Iggy, and then I remember he is blind as well. This is going to be interesting.

Before anyone can stop her, Nudge starts to talk. "Well, we need food, drinks, and a place to stay. Usually when we are moving we find an empty cabin, a cave, or even a clearing in a woods and sleep there. Then we sometimes find food in cabins or we just sneak into the supermarket and buy some food with this Maximum Ride card Max found while in New York. So when we saw this place, we decided to come down because we have been flying for so long and we are sooo hungry, and- humph."

Thank you, Iggy. "Sorry, her talking like that makes my ears bleed," Iggy says to the other group. They all nod their thanks.

The other Max turns to me and says, "Now we know why you said to not get her talking. She can talk her mouth off with no trouble at all."

"Yup, that's why I warned you." Turning to Nudge I say, "Nudge, no more talking your mouth off please."

Turning back to the other group I say, "But what she said is true. We were hungry and didn't know anyone was down here. So, sorry about coming down here without warning, we had no idea you all were here." Maybe that's why the Voice had told me not to come here.

_**Yes Maximum, this Flock is why I told you not to go down there, but you didn't listen to me, yet again. Maybe next time you will listen, or maybe not. Realize though, that this Flock has been left alone for a long time because they are like you, and fight back whenever the School comes for them.**_

_How nice to know, thanks Voice. I guess I'll try to keep that in mind._

_**Maximum, your coming might remind the School that they are here, and they might be hunted as well as you. You might want to tell them of the advancements the School has taken because they haven't been here in nine years.**_

_How fun, my Flock is left with the job to tell the older flock about how the School has gotten stronger since they left. Well, since we might be the reason they are hunted again, we might as well._

The other Flock is looking at me. Then the other Max asks, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

I look at Fang, and he says, "You were talking to the Voice, weren't you?"

"Wow, you are such a good guesser Fang. Oh, that's why she asked, isn't it?" Great, now I have more to explain to this old Flock.

I open my mouth to start telling the older Flock about the Voice in my head when out of nowhere we all hear sounds.

We hear the sound of Erasers coming through the woods, and even a few gunshots. We all freeze because the sounds are close, too close. Then, I look out a window, and see, but no way, it couldn't be, but it is. It's Max II, my clone, and she's hold a gun, pointed right at me. Everyone looks at that window, staring.

Next thing we know, she pulls the trigger. She pulls the trigger on the gun pointed… right at ME!

* * *

**I got plenty of Hits but not Reviews, so I hope that me posting this will get more people to Review! I'd like 3 reviews before Chapter Three please. Anonymous Reviews are allowed by me, so anyone can review! Please Read and Review.**

**Edited: 10/10/09**


	3. Problems

**Chapter Three: Problems**

We all hear the bullet getting shot, but none of us can move. None of us but one person: Fang. When he had seen it is headed for me, he suddenly moves and pushes us both out of the way of the bullet. The problem is that he is too late.

When he pushed me, I wasn't expecting it, so my legs went up in the air to where my head had been a second before. That is a problem because instead of hitting my head, the bullet hit my right leg, though I'm very thankful it didn't hit my head. I can't stop myself from moaning in pain, and that gets everyone moving. No one is frozen anymore, and the other Max goes and presses a button on the wall. Shutters suddenly cover every window and door to the outside.

I look at my leg. What I see almost makes me pass out. I have a hole in my leg, the bullet had missed my bone by a few centimeters, but it had hit a vein and nerve. Around the hole, my leg is swelling, and I can't move it at all. My leg is numb from the pain, and there is a puddle of blood around my leg. I feel someone looking at me and look up to see Fang staring at my face and then my leg.

I turn away from Fang and look over to the other Max with a questioning look on my face. She says, "These shutters are made to protect us incase the School ever came back. They are bullet proof. We should be safe for now." I sigh in relief slightly.

Then Frannie speaks for the first time. "Max, do you need me to help your leg? I'm a veterinarian. I've helped all of these guys whenever they are hurt." I look at her realizing that she is very nice, and just wants to help, so I nod. She smiles.

All of a sudden I hear a noise, uh-oh… a shutter is being pulled off! I turn towards the window and see Max II in the window again, but this time, she fires as I'm turning, so no one, not even Fang, can react. The bullet hits me square on the shoulder, right where my wing is. This time I yell in pain, I can't help it.

I stare at Max II while trying to stop myself from yelling again, moving, and blacking out. I glare at her with such hatred she actually stumbles backwards. Then suddenly I feel so weak that I black out. The last thing I see is her moving back up to the window and glaring right back at me…

I wake up, but keep my eyes closed. I don't want to get up. I just want to lie here, not moving. I feel so peaceful and that's when the pain and memories came pouring back to me. That makes me open my eyes, and the first thing I see is Fang's eyes looking right back into mine.

"What happened?" I ask and even to me I sound very weak. Fang sighs in relief and sits back a little. I look around and see that I'm lying on a bed, and that's when I see my leg. It is bandaged up tight, but I can still see some red on the bandages: blood.

I try to sit up, but my shoulder explodes with pain. I turn my head and see my shoulder is bandaged up as well; and that's when I remember the second shot that was fired after someone ripped off part of a shutter. I look at the window in the room and realize that it's not shuttered.

Fang must have seen what I was looking at because he says, "Once you were shot in the shoulder Max II called the Erasers off and they left. We kept the shutters up for another two hours before we opened them." I stare at him while the words sank in. He rarely spoke, let alone that much, though he has spoken that much before.

That's when the words sunk in and I have to ask Fang, "How long have I been out?"

His eyes look down as he says, "Twelve hours."

That forces me to sit up, and I ignore the pain. "Twelve Hours," I whisper-scream. "You have to be kidding me!?!? How did I stay out for that long?"

He sighs and then replies, "You lost a lot of blood, and we had to knock you out just in case you woke up while we fixed you up. You were a mess." So that's why he didn't want to give me the information that I asked for, he knew I wouldn't take it well. I never take that type of news well. I sigh.

"Sorry for getting upset, I should have realized you were just answering my question." I saw a look of surprise in his eyes for a few seconds, and then it was gone. Man he is the silent and expressionless Fang; he rarely shows emotion, even in his eyes. I lay back down because the pain is finally getting through to my brain, and it hurts.

After a while I fall asleep, and when I wake up I feel a lot better. I see Fang is still in my room, so I ask him to get the rest of the house in here. He nods and goes off to get everyone. In five minutes everyone is in the room I'm in, and looking at me.

"Guys, I have to tell our new friends about what has changed in the school. This might take a while, so I need you guys to help me. Too much has changed." My Flock all nod and the others look curious. I take a breath and start.

"Well, first off, they have been making human lupine monsters. They are called Erasers and look human, but they can change into wolves. Then they gave them wings, so they now follow us in the air. After a while they realized the Erasers weren't good anymore and retired them, making Flyboys, which are robot Erasers without the human part. But we know how to defeat them, so they seem to be making stronger and improved Erasers again to chase us.

"And of course they are making other species too. Like Omega, he is their idea of the perfect human, or almost perfect. He cannot get sick, he is stronger then the normal human, smarter, and much, much more. But I found his weakness with some help, so they must be making new 'Perfect humans'. And then of course they are still mixing DNA to make new creatures, but my Flock seems to be the best the School can do so far.

"They give expiration dates to their 'mutants' now, and we seem to be among the oldest of their experiments. They have been chasing us around as we found the Institute, went to Itexicon, and even went to the head of the monster in Germany. Itex is in charge of the School, and the Institute is another arm of the School. So pretty much, they have a whole lot going on, and this is all we know about.

"Last, they seem to have built me so that 'I can save the world' but I'm not doing as well and they had hoped. So yeah, the School is very dangerous, and they are trying to kill us." I finish there, and look at them to see they are all staring at me in disbelief, all except for my Flock because they have lived through this too.

The other Max is the first to talk. "So, this is the new and improved School? It seems like torture for any mutant."

"Well, it is torture for any mutant. And we survived it." Angel replied.

Suddenly Angel said into my head, and yes I mean that literally, she can read minds, control them, and speak into them:

**Max, these guys went through the older and less dangerous School, I can tell because they have their memories showing. They don't know what to make of what you said but they believe you. The other Max seems to have an anger problem with the School though, for many reasons. Please be careful with her.**

_Thanks Sweetie. _

I look at this other Flock and see what Angel means; they look really scared and worried. What I'm not paying attention to is the window in my room. I caught some movement out of the corner of my eye in the window, and see Max II is back with a tranquilizer gun, and she is pointing it in the room, but this time it is pointed at someone else. The other Max! The window is slightly open, so it didn't give anyone else a warning, and she pulls the trigger.

* * *

**I'm so happy I got this many Hits and Reviews already. For those of you who may be wondering where this second flock came from, it is from When the Wind Blows and The Lake House, both by James Patterson. These two books are what gave him many of the ideas for the Maximum Ride series. **

******I'd like 15 Reviews if possible before I update again. I've got to slow down after this weekend because of school. I have a few chapters already written, so just REVIEW!!!**

**Edited: 10/10/09**


	4. Trust Troubles

**Chapter Four: Trust Troubles**

The other Max is standing there like a sitting duck. Nobody but me has seen Max II yet, and I am too hurt to move. I do the only thing I can think of, yell at her. "Max, Duck!" She turns to face me, but at the same time ducks. The tranquilizer dart goes right where her head had been moments before. Max II is gone from the window before anyone else notices her.

Everyone sees something in the wall and goes to see what it is. They all realize it is a tranquilizer dart at the same time, and spin to face me.

The other Max demands, "Tell us how you knew that was going to hit me!"

All I did is point to the window and say, "Max II." My Flock gasps and the other Flock is still staring at the window.

Suddenly Matthew turns to face me and yells, "You! You brought them here! Well, GET OUT! We don't want The School back here! Get out before we force you out!"

He calms down a little when Max puts her hand on his shoulder. I barely hear her whisper, "Calm down Matt, remember what happened last time you saw something you didn't want to see?" After she said that he looked grossed out, and she had an evil grin on her face.

"Ew, ew, ew! Don't remind me!"

"Then calm down," she replies.

"Fine," but he doesn't look happy about it.

The other Max turns to look at my Flock and me. "Okay, I want to know what the heck is going on here. I want the full story, and right now!"

What she doesn't realize was that I was almost out of it, again. Fang on the other hand, does. "Max, look at our Max. Can't you tell she needs rest? She has more then one bullet wound, and those take time to heal." Max sighs and motions for her Flock to leave, and they do.

"Thanks Fang. I don't think I can deal with her yet. But man, that Matthew has some issues." Everyone nods in agreement. "You guys okay?"

**Max, none of us have slept since you got shot. We haven't been out of the other Flock's sight the whole time. This is the first time, only you and Fang haven't been watched because you are the oldest. **

_They didn't let you sleep?!?!_

**No**_**. **_

"Guys, get some sleep. You look like you need it." They all give me grateful looks. Fang on the other hand, is looking at me and seems to want to know if I was ok. I just shrug at the question on his face. He frowns slightly, so I don't think he likes that answer, but it's the best he's getting. I sigh one more time and then fall asleep.

I wake up the next morning to find my Flock is still asleep, even Fang, which is a relief. I don't think I can deal with one more of his questioning looks. I want to enjoy this peace and quiet while I can, but, of course, somebody always ruins that. In came Max, and she makes such a racket that my Flock wakes up. This Max is ruder than Max II! And that's saying something.

I glare at Max, but she doesn't even seem to feel the power of my glare. "Why did you barge in here? My Flock was sleeping. You didn't even let them sleep yesterday, and that was for twelve hours, and after we had been flying for hours." She just stares at me, like she can't even understand what I am saying. She shakes her head slowly, almost as if she feels sad for me.

At that moment her two children pop in and go straight to Angel and Gazzy. Those four look happy to see each other. I decide to find out why.

_Angel, sweetie, why are you and Gazzy so happy to see those two?_

**We made friends with them last night. They don't like what their mother and her friends are doing to us. They think it's rude, and thoughtless. They have been trying to make her stop, but she really doesn't like us. I don't know why, but that's what they have been telling me. They know I can read minds because I told them, so they just send me messages.**

_Interesting, thanks Sweetie._

"Is there a reason you are ignoring what your children have been telling you? And is there a reason you don't like us?" She stares at me in disbelief and her two children smile at me and then Angel meaning they made the connection. "Well, is there?" She sighs.

"I don't know how you know that, but I'm ignoring my own children to protect them and the rest of my family. I don't trust you; you seem to know too much about the School. I still think you are spies for the School that is trying to kill us, even if they are trying to kill you too. The rest of my family disagrees, but I'm making them do this. That's why, so just heal and leave us alone."

It's my turn to stare. I can't believe she thinks we are spies! That is an insult; I mean we are being hunted just like they were! I even saved her life; she doesn't know what those scientists from The School put in those darts these days. They put tracking devices in those things now, if they have to, and I can tell that one had one in it.

I am about to scream when Fang puts his hand on my shoulder, calming me. Then he looks up at Max and says, "We aren't spies, we are being hunted too. Oh yeah, that dart had a tracking device in it, and Max here saved you from being traceable for a while. We've had a hard time, and she's in pain. Can you calm down and try to get the full story? We will give it to you, but only if you calm down. Give us another day and then if Max still isn't up to it, someone else will tell you. Just wait until tomorrow."

Max calms down. "Okay, you guys have until tomorrow, but then I want my answers." Fang nods and she leaves. I lie back down while sighing in relief. I really am getting tired of her. That's when I realize her children are still sitting by Gazzy and Angel.

"Aren't you two going to get into trouble with your mom? She doesn't seem to trust us."

They shake their heads and Ozy says, "Nope, if she has any soft spots, it would have to be us. Anyway, she doesn't hate you, she just doesn't trust you completely yet. You getting shot twice made a difference, but still, you guys have to understand why she doesn't trust you." We all nod because we do understand, even if we don't like it.

_**Maximum, get out of that house right now! The Erasers are headed there after you and your Flock, the Director has given up completely on the older Flock. That tranquilizer dart went to the wrong Max because Max II wasn't looking closely enough. That window was darkened, so she couldn't see which of the two older girls in there was you. Get the heck out of there! **_

_Fine, just shut up please. I'm getting tired of you being in my head._

"Guys, Erasers are coming for us. Turns out the Tranquilizer was aimed at the wrong Maximum Ride. We have to get out of here." Ozymandias and Frannie stare at me like I am crazy, but my Flock starts to pack everything away the moment I finish. Then I realize one member isn't moving. Guess who it is. Yup, you guessed correctly, Fang. He keeps moving his gaze from my face, to my shoulder to my leg, and back again. That's when I realize we still have two problems; I couldn't walk or fly. This is going to be a bad thing…

Once everything is packed up the rest of my Flock realizes our problem. We have no idea how to fix this, or at least I think we have no ideas. That's when Fang speaks up, "I can carry you while we fly." Everyone turns to face him and stares. We can't believe he had just said that. Then everyone looks at me; it was my choice. I nod, even if I don't like the idea that much, it was the best we have and we need out. We are all ready, that is until Ozymandias speaks up after he and his sister have been talking for a little. "We want to go with you."

We all turn to stare at the twins. "No Way! Your mother already doesn't trust us; this will make her hate us! We like you and all, but we don't need more enemies."

Frannie replies by saying, "We know, we know, but she doesn't let us do anything, and we are so bored. When you guys came here we asked if we could fly up to you guys and say hi, but-"

"She said 'No, not right now,'" I finished for them.

"How did you know what she said?"

I roll my eyes. "I heard her."

This seems to surprise them, but then after talking for a few seconds under their breaths so that we can't hear Ozy repeats, "We want to go with you. Don't say no, please! We have backpacks ready and everything so that we can leave now." They show me their backpacks. I frown at Angel realizing that she had something to do with this. I also realize that we won't be allowed to leave if they don't come with us.

"Okay, you can come with, but just be quick and silent. Let's go!" Fang picks me up in his arms, Angel opens the window, and we all jump out, and fly away.

* * *

**Okay, I didn't think to mention this, but someone mentioned it in a review so I'll tell you this. Icarus is a mistake and that's why he's blind. I think he might have been born blind. Most of the older Flock are mistakes. I got that from When the Wind Blows, the book they come from. **

**Hope you liked it. This one was for a little explaining of things.**

**Edited: 10/10/09**


	5. Twin Troubles

**Chapter Five: An Interesting Twist in the Plans**

I don't think I've said how much I **LOVE** flying. So I'm not in the best of moods because I can't fly myself, but being in the air helps. Okay, back to why I **LOVE** flying. You go up in the air feeling the wind gusts and the different temperatures. You can just glide on the air, and not have to work.

More than once the Flock has run into birds while flying and we usually join them. We have met hawks, eagles, and even seagulls. We learned a lot about flying from them.

Flying also gives me a chance to think, and that's what I'm doing right now. Why didn't that other flock see us? If they did, why didn't they chase us? Is there another reason these two wanted to come with us? I decided I needed answers.

_Angel?_

**Yes Max?**

_I have three questions to ask you. If you know the answers, please tell me. If you don't, just tell me you don't. Okay?_

**Okay.**

_Did that other flock see us flying off?_

**Yes.**

_Why didn't they chase us then?_

**We fly faster then them, and we weren't noticed until we could barely be seen.**

_Sorry, but that answer gave me another question. How are the two kids keeping up with us?_

**Look at their wings and you will see. You've been busy, so it's understandable that you didn't notice before.**

I look over to the side at Ozy and Frannie to realize what Angel meant. Their wings are like ours, not like the older flock members'.

_I get it, thanks. My last question is: do those two have another reason for wanting to come?_

**You're welcome. I'm not sure, but I don't think so.**

_Thanks Sweetie. This has helped a lot._

**No problem Max.**

Just as we finish our conversation, Nudge says, "I'm hungry, and we went through all the food. Can we stop please?" I groan silently as everyone but Iggy and Fang start asking for food.

"Fine! Next town we spot we can get food. Just stop whining already." They all cheer while I look for a town. Gazzy spots one and we head towards it. As we go I ask Fang if he's getting tired and my response is a shake of the head.

I sigh. Man, does he know how to be Mr. Emotionless. Well, I guess I'll just have to deal with it. Now to my next problem: Ozymandias and Frannie.

We land at the edge of the woods next to the town. Fang carries me just inside the woods and sets me down. "Thanks. You go get food and bring it back here to eat." Everyone turns to leave. "Everyone except you two." Everyone turns to see me pointing at the twins, so the twins come to sit by me. Everyone else goes to town.

"Is there another reason you wanted to come with us?" They look at each other and Frannie nods. Ozy starts to talk.

"Yes! The School came just before you came to our house. When mommy saw that they would hurt everyone, she asked them what they wanted to leave us alone. They told us that they wanted to use us to get to some other bird kids, you. Mommy agreed.

"Icarus and Matthew joined in right away. Peter and Wendy took some persuading. In the end, they agreed. I think mommy thought that if she did something, we would too. The thing is that we don't like this agreement. That's why we wanted to come with you."

"So, you both feel like you are part of our generation instead?" They both nod. "Well then, do you have any powers?" This time they both look at each other, slightly frightened. I smile inside.

Ozy finally starts to talk again after five minutes. "Well… I'm a mind reader." So Angel was right! "And I can camouflage myself with my surroundings," Frannie says. Frannie goes almost invisible against the tree, and then moves her body so I can see her again. So, Angel can read what these two want hidden the most.

"Interesting powers you both have. Welcome to the group," For now.

**We are almost there, Max.**

_Okay Sweetie. By the way, nice job reading these two. We need to get rid of them by tomorrow night. Let Fang know what we have learned._

**Done, and thanks. We are a minute away.**

I point out the Flock. "Here they come. Ugh… Gazzy is eating already." The Flock gives us our food and we eat it all up. "Okay guys, let's get going."

I hear a voice from behind me. "Sorry Max, but you and your Flock aren't going anywhere." I turn to face our expected guests.

Max II, who was speaking… The older Flock, with Ozy and Frannie joining them… and our Erasers pals.

This should be a fun fight.

* * *

**I'm sorry about that. I would have changed it to the real chapter sooner, but my internet isn't working. I'm at a friend's house to do this. I'm really sorry, but I couldn't do anything to fix it until now. **

**This was the real Chapter Five for you. This Chapter was mostly made to give information about the older Flock and answer some questions that may or may not have been thought about. **

**Review Please!!**

**Edited: 10/10/09**


	6. Angel Speaks the Truth

**Chapter Six: Angel Speaks the Truth**

I look at my Flock from where I'm sitting. They are all surrounding me and looking at our enemies. That's when I remembered I can't walk or fly, let alone fight. This was going to be a problem. Out of nowhere Fang was next to me and thinking.

**Max? We can't get out of here without fighting, but you can't fight.**

_That's going to be our main problem. Got any ideas?_

**One, but… you might not like it that much.**

_If it gets us out of here, I'll listen to the idea, but I might not use it._

**Gazzy and Iggy.**

_Tell them to get throwing._

Gazzy and Iggy turn to face me, both looking surprised. I nod to Gazzy and he taps Iggy's hand. They both reach into their backpacks and pull out…

Their bombs that seem to come out of nowhere. They start to throw their bombs at the Erasers. Fang picks me up, and everyone does an up and away, with Gazzy and Iggy still throwing.

All of the erasers are blown up by the bombs, but Max II and the other flock are still alive. They start to chase us. The two Maxes stay behind a little and the rest start to follow. The rest of my Flock, except Fang and I, go to meet them in the air.

Gazzy is fighting Ozy and Frannie, Angel is fighting Matthew, Nudge fighting Icarus, and Iggy fighting Peter and Wendy. We had the slight advantage because we have been fighting more lately and we knew the trick of smashing the wings together from behind.

Ozy and Frannie kick Gazzy in the stomach, but he doesn't show any pain. Instead he continues to try and get behind them. He finally gets behind Frannie and smashes her wings together. She falls and just before she hits the trees she opens her wings, so that when she hits the trees, her wings hit the branches. Then, while Ozy is distracted by that, Gazzy does the same to Ozy. Both of the twins are on the ground, in pain, and can't move.

Angel is forcing Matthew to help Iggy in taking out the other twins. Iggy gets behind Peter just as Matthew gets behind Wendy, and they both smash the wings together. Then Angel forces Matthew to stay in place while Iggy smashes his wings together.

Nudge is having trouble. For a blind kid, Icarus is just as good as Iggy. When Angel realizes this, she and Iggy go over and help. They come up behind him without him knowing because he's too concentrated on what's in front of him to hear them coming from behind and each grab a wing. Then they push them together until he starts to fall, then they let go.

The two Maxes are staring at this, with the other Max, not Max II, slightly openmouthed. My Flock surrounds them. Iggy and Angel grab the wings of Max II and smash them together, and Gazzy and Nudge grab the other Max's wings and smash them together. They both fall at the same time down to the ground.

Right after my Flock lets go of them, we all fly away as fast as we can towards the southeast. After flying for six hours nonstop, we are in Texas. We find a cave that can barely be seen from in the air even, and sit in there to rest. The rest of the Flock is looking at me. "Angel, please tell them what we've learned."

Angel starts to talk, "First of all, Max has had me reading the minds of that other flock since we found them. I've gotten a lot of information by doing this. The two nine-year-olds are the only ones with powers. Ozy can read minds, and Frannie can do what Fang does – turn invisible. Max got the truth out of them while we were getting food, but I had told her before hand that those thoughts were buried deep in their minds, but still there so that I could get them. We let them come with us so that we could trick them into thinking we had no idea what was going on. It worked.

"Also, the School did go to their house and the Erasers were about to kill Matthew, so the other Max had to make a deal with Max II just so that nobody was hurt, or killed. The deal was to act normal, and if we happened to stop by, send Max II a message by pressing a button on a bracelet she gave to the other Max, but we couldn't see because of some sort of technology in it. When we got there, that was the first thing anyone did, and then they were to get us into the house, which they did.

"The thing is that the other Max doesn't like us anyway because we have powers, and they know it. Max II told them about our powers, but they didn't know how to react to them. Ozymandias can't control minds yet, just read them and talk to people in their minds. Frannie can't move at all without becoming visible, but Fang can move slowly. Our powers are stronger and more matured, which helps us.

"They thought that they had us fooled when Ozy and Frannie came with us, but really, we just wanted them for information. They thought they could block out their minds, but they kept leaving doors open for me. Either way, that other Max doesn't like us, and neither does her brother or Icarus. Both sets of twins don't mind us, but they don't want to be hurt, killed, or have Max on their tails.

"Overall, they are against us, and we should be worried." The Flock is staring between Angel and me. They believe what they just heard, but don't want to. I can tell that they are tired so I put out my fist for our nightly stack. Fang puts his fist on mine, Iggy on his, Nudge on his, Gazzy on hers, and Angel on his. We tap each others fists and go to bed. Fang is taking first and second watch and Iggy third because of my leg. I lie down and go to sleep, while everyone else seems to be thinking.

* * *

**For those of you who saw Chapter Five as a repeat of Chapter Four, I'm really sorry about that. I had half an hour at the library and no Internet waiting at home, so I was kind of rushed. I just got my Internet back today, but I was at a friend's house and fixed the chapter yesterday. So, if you haven't seen the real Chapter Five, please go back and read it. Again, I'm really really sorry about that.**

**This is a fight (Though a short one because of Max's wounds), and an explanation. I know I confused my mom at some points in the earlier chapters, but I did it on purpose, so that it could be explained later on. **

**Review! I'd like at least 7 reviews on this Chapter before I post again. So review!**

**Edited: 10/10/09**


	7. Switch of Sides

**Chapter Seven: Switch of Sides**

I wake up the next morning and ask Iggy, who's on watch, to check my leg and wing. He feels my wing and then my leg. Then he thinks for a few minutes.

"You should be able to walk tomorrow, and as for your wing, it's healed but stiff. You might want to shake it out and try to get the stiffness out before flying. Wait until tomorrow to walk or fly." I sigh because I have to wait another day, but I'm happy it's only one more day.

"Thanks Ig." He goes back to his spot where he's on watch.

I sit up and start to think about what we should be doing. We need to go somewhere, but where… Going back to Florida would be fun, and we are already headed in that direction… That's when Angel decides her input is necessary.

**Let's go back to Florida, but no Disney this time. How about we go to the Florida Keys? South Florida would be fun.**

_Good idea. Florida it is, but no saying anything until I tell the Flock. Got it? _

**Yes Max.**

I guess we're going back to Florida. Florida would have been nice the last times except the first time we were there for Itex, and the last time we were brought to Miami to be sold during a category four hurricane. Not very good memories of Florida so far, but maybe we could change that.

I rest until the rest of the Flock wakes up. Once we ate our breakfast, I decide it's time to tell them of the plan. "Guys, we're going to South Florida. Only this time it's to have some fun, not to go after Itex." All of the younger kids look happy, Iggy is with them too, but Fang is being Fang and showing no emotion. In five minutes I'm in Fang's arms and we're in the air, headed towards Florida.

"Why Florida, Max?" I'm surprised he's even asking.

"We need a break, and Florida is nice; we just haven't had any luck while we were down there." He seems to ponder my reply for a little while.

"We might not get lucky again. We are being chased, remember?" I'm surprised he is replying. He rarely replies to anything I say.

"Yeah, I know, but the others need a break. If we even get a few days of a break, it will be nice." He just nods.

We are flying in silence for three hours, and then the Nudge Channel turns on. "Okay, so let me get this straight. We are going to South Florida again; even though the past two times we have been there we have had trouble? Or am I the only one who remembers Max II replacing Max, the hologram machine, the hole in the wall of Itex because of Iggy and Gazzy's bomb? Also the weird robot human thing that was trying to sell us, and then the category four hurricane that smashed open the windows so that the building was destroyed and we almost died from being out in the air during it? Am I the only one who remembers those things? Well, am I? No one seems to be- humph." Iggy. Man, I am thankful that he puts his hand over her mouth so often. Otherwise my ears would be dead already.

"Nudge, we all remember those things. We are just hoping that this time will be different, or at least easier." She nods at my response and stays quiet.

An hour later though she says, "I'm hungry." Of course she is; she's always the first one hungry.

"Let's find a place to eat at. Fang, any place you can see?" He's looking at the ground and points to a town about two miles ahead of us, and we head towards it. This time we get our food and get right back into the air. As we fly we eat, everyone except Fang that is. I'm still in his arms, so he can't eat. "Fang, why doesn't Iggy carry me for a little? You need to eat."

He shrugs while saying, "I don't feel like I need food for some reason." That confuses me, but I let it go.

We do one more food stop and this time I make Fang eat while we walk, though I'm using Iggy so that I don't fall over, so that he gets his energy. When we stop that night at another well hidden cave in Alabama, I make sure he eats a little more than the rest. We stack fists and everyone but Fang and I go to sleep.

"Fang, are you sure you aren't tired? You just carried me all day in your arms, with only our normal breaks." I watch him to see if I can tell how he will react.

He shakes his head and says, "I told you before, I'm not tired for some reason." I look at him closely and realize his breathing is completely normal and he doesn't look any more tired then he normally would. It's weird, but I decided to forget it.

"Good night." I fall asleep; healing is wearing me out.

I wake up because Fang taps my hand. "What's wrong?" I whisper so quietly he can barely hear me. He just points out the cave entrance and I see why he woke me. He's pointing at the other flock and Max II. They are flying just outside of the cave. The problem is that we can't get out with them up there because they will see us leave. "How do we get out with them up there?" Fang points to the other end of the cave, so I look in that direction and see a crevice in the wall just large enough for all of us to squeeze through, one-by-one.

I nod and he starts to tap the hands of the others. I start to stand up and find out that I can without any pains or anything, so I open my wing. It's stiff, but I can fly again. We are in business. We pack up our stuff and I lead us to the crevice. I squeeze through it and find that's its long, so it takes us about five minutes to get to the end. When I get out I find myself in another cave, but this one has no flock or Max II flying out side of it.

I help the rest of my Flock get out of the crevice and we go to the cave entrance. I fly outside and look around a little. I see no other flock or Max II so I motion for my Flock to come out, but to stay low like I am. They do just that. We fly off to the Southeast some more, but this time we are more careful and keep our senses open.

After an hour of flying safely, we start to relax a little. That is our mistake. Half an hour later, out of nowhere, Max II hits me directly on my side, almost making me fall out of the sky. Everyone turns to see the other flock is back as well, and they brought some Eraser friends. I move back to my Flock, and we prepare ourselves for another battle. Gazzy and Iggy had been making more bombs last night, so I know we have one line of defense ready. I decide to use it now.

_Angel, don't reply, just tell Gazzy and Iggy to take care of the Erasers as fast as they can. Then tell Fang and Nudge to join the two of us and take out the flock and Max II. _

She doesn't reply but Iggy and Gazzy are already taking out bombs and headed towards the Erasers. The rest of us head towards the flock and Max II instead. I fall behind my group a little and watch as Iggy and Gazzy take out ten Erasers at a time with each bomb they throw. Good thing that they made thirty-five bombs because there are 200 Erasers there, and we will need the spares for the Flock and Max II.

Then I turn my attention back to the rest. Both Maxes are headed my way, but they are flying from opposite sides, so I just wait. Then at the last second I tuck my wings in and they smash into each other. _That has got to hurt_, I think as I unfurl my wings. That must have hurt because they start to fall like rocks when they forget to flap. I take that as my chance to go help Nudge who is having some troubles.

I must be a surprise to Matthew because I come out of nowhere and punch him in the face. Nudge smiles gratefully at me for a second and then switches to Icarus while I take care of Matthew. He aims a kick at me, but I dodge it and kick him in the stomach instead. He drops ten feet before he soars back up again, trying to punch me in the leg. Instead of hitting my leg, he hits my foot which is kicking at this hand. I actually feel something break, and he yells in pain. I kick him between his wings, and he falls like a rock.

That's when the two Maxes come back again. Matthew is out of the fight, but these two had just needed to regroup. This time they come at me at a right angle. I do the same thing as before, and they fell, again. I don't understand why they aren't trying something new, but I don't have time to think about it very much.

This time I go help Angel because she can't seem to use her mind control on Ozy and Frannie. I punch Frannie in between her wings so fast that she doesn't even know what hit her. She also falls like a rock, but comes right back up… into my kick to her face. I knock her unconscious, and she falls again.

This time Ozy doesn't look for more than a few seconds. He goes straight back to fighting Angel. The only difference is that Angel seems to be able to use her mind on him this time. That's when an idea comes to me, and I wish that it hadn't.

I fly towards Angel and ask her a series of questions while we fight, "Can you read the minds of the rest of them?" She shakes her head. "Is his mind different then a mind normally would be?"

She nods and says, "There is this weird feeling in his mind, and his mind is pushing at it."

Everything clicks in my mind. "Help him!"

She seems to concentrate for a few minutes while I take over the fight completely, and then both of their faces relax. "Thank you so much! But now we need to do that to the rest of my flock!" Ozymandias says in a very out of place relief to anyone who doesn't know what had just happened.

"Okay, Angel. I think what we have to do is hurt them enough that their minds break open just enough for you two to slip in and help their minds get control. I think Matthew and Frannie are hurt enough to be freed. Ozy, what was controlling you?"

Angel nods at me while Ozy replies, "This weird robot human thing." Interesting… sounds like the Director thing that brought us to Miami.

"Okay, well you both go and handle Matthew and Frannie. Let me know when you're done. I'll leave Fang and Nudge to their fights, but let them know so that they make sure they don't hurt them until you guys are ready to help them. Gazzy and Iggy are fine taking care of the Erasers. I'm going to handle our two Maxes." They both nod and dive down towards Matthew and Frannie.

I look around until I see the two Maxes coming at me with punches. I roll my eyes and block them. As I block all of the punches, I can imagine what they thing controlling them is thinking. 'Why isn't she hurting them, or making them hurt each other?' That makes me smile as I fight. After five minutes, Angel tells me they are done with Matthew and Frannie, so I ask her to tell Nudge to hurt Icarus enough so that he falls to the ground, and she tells her.

A minute later I hear Icarus falling towards the ground, but Angel and Ozy catch him and start to help his mind fight. This time it takes only two minutes and then I have her tell Fang to hurt one of the two twins. When that happens and Peter, who Fang had hurt, was done, Angel just tells him directly to hurt Wendy. Once he and Nudge are both done, they start to come towards me, but I call out to them, "No, I'll deal with them." They both shrug and go to be by Angel and the other flock on the group.

The two Maxes are punching and kicking at me like crazy, it's taking most of my concentration just to block. I push both of them away from me a little, and that's when Angel tells me she and Ozy are ready for one of the Maxes. Max II recovers first and comes at me, but this time I kick her in the stomach, hard. Then I kick her between the wings, and she falls like a rock into Fang's waiting arms.

The other Max starts to come at me, very fast and hard. It seems like whoever is controlling them doesn't want to lose her. I dodge and block, but never hit back. When Angel lets me know they want the other Max, I have a hard time hitting her when I try. That's when I decide to have Angel tell Fang to come up here and hit her from behind while I'm distracting her. He does just that, and so we all go down to the ground.

Gazzy and Iggy come down with us because they had just finished off the last of the Erasers. Angel had told them what was going on, so we all just wait for Ozy and Angel to finish up with the other Max. Everyone else is down here and not fighting. I guess I was correct in thinking that if we forced the control away, we would have a new team. Once the other Max is free, she and Max II go over to the side to talk with me.

"Do either of you know where all of this is happening this time?" I ask the two Maxes. The other Max shrugs, but Max II says, "Just outside a city called Weston in South Florida. I think in the Everglades." I look at both of them and decide that they should come with. "Want to come with us?" They both look up at me, relieved.

We go back to the rest of the group, and tell them, "We are going to the Everglades in South Florida. That's where everything seems to be happening this time. Let's get going." And we take off towards Florida, and our next adventure.

* * *

**My longest chapter so far. I hope you enjoyed it. It took a little bit to write, but it is another plot changer. This plot will take some twist and turns, but I hope you all start to catch on. I don't want to ruin it for you. **

**I have to say one thing to Figgy Max. I know I changed the tense, and I fixed that in the earlier chapters after I saw your review. Thanks for the critique, it really helps.**

**Review Please!!**

**Edited: 10/10/09**


	8. Unsurprisingly Betrayed

**Chapter Eight: Unsurprisingly Betrayed**

After two days of flying we are finally in Palm Beach, Florida. I made sure we avoided Orlando at all costs this time. I did not want a repeat of last time. We land in trees in a small park. Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Frannie, Ozy, Wendy, and Peter all fall asleep immediately. The rest of us stay up to talk about what we plan to do.

"We need to head south to Broward County and then West to Weston," Max II says.

I nod, but the other Max decides to ask Max II, "Why Weston?" I realize I have been thinking the same thing, but just haven't asked.

Max II smiles and replies, "Ever look at a map of this area? No, well, Weston is a city right by the Everglades. I've heard that they give air boat tours and that type of thing around there. We will enter from Weston, and then fly north, out of the way of the people." She looks at all of us. "Anyone disagree?" We all shake our heads.

She smirks, and that makes me worry, but I let the feeling go. "Good. Then I'm sleeping, since we seem to have this taken care of." With that, she lies down on a branch, and falls asleep in three minutes. I look at everyone else and see the other Max motioning for me to follow her. I nod and we both take off and fly for ten minutes looking for another park to land in. We find one, land, and she turns to me.

"Do you trust that Max II? She seems too sure of herself, and is relieved we are following what she tells us." I think about that for a little and then sigh before answering.

"No. We had a hard time last time she was with us. I'm being cautious. Did you notice she smirked after we agreed with her tonight?"

"Yes, I did. I had hoped I wasn't the only one. I think she was controlled like the rest of us, but willingly. Almost as if to trick us once you figured it out and helped us. She might still be working for whoever was controlling us." She has a look in her eye that tells me she has been thinking about this for the past two days as we flew here. I also see that she believes this, and I have to agree with her. Max II joining us like she did is odd, and I mean really odd.

"I have to admit you're right Max. She isn't just possibly working for them, but is certainly working for them. Angel knows her mind already, and found the truth in minutes. We have let her lead us so that we can be lead right to the enemy. If you trust me, I think we should leave now, while Max II is asleep. This is why I had my Flock pack everything up last night, so that we could make a fast take-off before Max II noticed. Do you want to leave without her, or with her?" I watch as her face gets determined.

"Let's go get our Flocks." I nod and we go back to the park everyone is sleeping in. Fang gives me a quizzical look, but I just go to the Flock and start to wake them up. Within ten minutes we are flying towards Weston, without waking Max II up. That was something that made everyone happy once the other Max and I had told everyone the plan, muttering under our breaths.

After flying for about two hours we were at Weston. We find some nice trees and fall asleep for five hours, each one of the older members of this group taking watch for an hour. By that time it is eight in the morning, and we're all hungry. We find the closest Walmart, and get some food. We can't stop to eat yet, so we take off towards the Everglades. The problem is that Nudge, who seems to be _starving_, wants to eat right then. After a few minutes of hearing her whine, the other Max, Fang and I look down to see what is below us, and we happen to be headed towards two schools right next to each other. We all look at each other and nod. We direct the Flocks down.

After we scope out the area, and find an area on the bigger of the schools, a sign says it's called Cypress Bay High School and the smaller of the two is called Falcon Cove Middle School, where we would eat and be hidden. That's when we eat our breakfast, enjoying the view of the courtyard, students walking around, and that class for people wanting to be in the arm marching. We also can hear the band playing. Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Ozy, Frannie, Wendy, Peter, and, to my surprise, Matthew all have cinnamon rolls. The rest of us have bagels. Everyone is done, so we take off, and are met by Max II and three hundred Erasers.

Instinctively, we all make a circle, with our backs to each other. Gazzy is to my right, with Iggy next to him. I remember that those two had been doing something while we were eating, and I have a weird feeling that they had been making bombs again. I tap Gazzy's hand, and he looks up at me.

"Were you and Iggy just making a bunch of bombs before?" I whisper almost silently to him. He has an evil grin on his face that was the only answer I need. "Okay. You two try to take out the half closer to the middle school." He smiles happily and taps Iggy's hand so that he can pass on the message. Once Iggy finds out what I told them to do, he got an evil grin on his face, and his hand slowly moves to his backpack, just like Gazzy's. I've got to remind them that this is only because there are so many of them.

The other Max is on my left, so I whisper into her ear, "Gazzy and Iggy will take out the half near the middle school. The rest of us will take out the other half. Pass that onto Fang." She nods and whispers the message onto Fang, who is to her left. He passes it on until everyone knows what the plan is. Everyone had a look of determination on their face.

Then, suddenly, the plan changes because Max II says, "Max and Max, come on up here and fight me, not the Erasers. Aw, too scared that your Flocks will be hurt badly without you? Don't be, I have all of the Erasers on my side, and they will be after all of you with more anger than normal if you two don't fight me. So either you both fight me, and let your Flocks deal for themselves with normal Erasers, or I'll fight you two anyway and your Flocks will have tougher than normal Erasers as these are ones that are more enhanced than the others, but they know how to be like the older ones. Your choice."

Max and I look at each other and nod. We know that we both know that we will fight Max II. We each tap the hand of the person next to us so that they will pass on the message that we will be fighting Max II, but to otherwise keep the plan in motion. Each person nods as they get the message. Max and I go up to where Max II is, and face her. As we get up there, our Flocks attack the Erasers.

Max II looks at us and said, "Do you two want to watch the fight down there, or start our fight now? I won't do anything to change that fight." We both nod, and all three of us start to watch the fight below, though the two of us have our senses on high gear, paying attention to Max II's every move. The fight was huge. I can't believe it. There aren't three hundred Erasers. There is a thousand! I stare at the numbers, and then I suddenly realize I should watch what the Flocks are doing.

Fang is kicking and punching them as much as possible, knocking them out. Nudge is flying as fast as she can, kicking them on their backs whenever she gets behind one. Angel is controlling fifty to attack another hundred, and it's working well. Matthew and Icarus are fighting back to back taking on one hundred each, and I think Matthew is whistling for some odd reason. Wendy and Peter are helping each other take on one hundred and fifty. Wendy would fake an attack, fly up just before hitting an Eraser, and Peter would hit them from behind. Ozy and Frannie are doing the same thing.

Gazzy and Iggy were… OH MY GOSH! Gazzy just threw two bombs, but one missed the Erasers completely! That would be fine except that the middle and high schools were so close that when the bomb passed the Erasers, it went right in between the two schools, blew up, and hit both schools. They are both trashed on the sides that got hit.

When that bomb exploded, everyone, Erasers included, froze and looked down at the bomb site. I look around and saw well over six thousand students and teachers over by a park, all staring at what had happened to their schools. I guess while we were fighting the schools had evacuated to a far enough area so that the students wouldn't get hurt. I look back down at the middle school and saw that there is a teacher in one of the rooms. There is a geography textbook cover right next to her in her classroom. At lease I think it's her classroom.

My Flock is the first to get back into action, but instead of starting the fighting back up, everyone but Gazzy goes to the other Flock and gets them moving again. Gazzy looks up at me, and I glare at him. He gulps. He knows I am going to yell at him for that, and he's scared. I point to the other Flock and he rushes off to help get them moving. I go over to the other Max, and grab her. Both Flocks fly away from the Erasers and Max II, and over the students who were still staring at their schools.

We don't stop flying until we get to the Everglades, and find a dry part of land to sit down on. Once we all have our backpacks off, I turn on Gazzy. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU DID?!?! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN MORE CAREFUL!!!" I calm myself down a little before continuing. "Do you know what could have happened if the schools hadn't seen us and evacuated before you blew up those schools? There would have been hundreds of students dead right now!" Gazzy is looking at the ground.

He looks up at me with scared eyes before he replies. "I'm really, really sorry Max. I… I thought I only had one bomb in my hand, and so when I threw the second, it kind of slipped from my hand and went under the Erasers. It wasn't on purpose…" That's when I realize that he is truly sorry and it was just a mistake on his part. I take a breath and sigh.

"It's okay Gazzy. I guess it was an accident. Just… don't let that happen again. I looked at one of the classrooms in the middle school, and a saw teacher in there, dead." Everyone looks at me, horrified. Gazzy is the most horrified, and then he starts to cry uncontrollably. I go over to him and hug him tightly. "It wasn't your fault Gazzy. We all know that. Don't worry about it." After about five minutes of crying, he calms down, though he stays next to me, keeping my arm around his shoulders as he hugs my side.

"Okay. We got to the Everglades. Now we need to figure out why Max II wants us here. Anyone have any ideas of where to go?" I look at the group and see everyone is thinking. I just glance over Angel's face, but then turn back to her quickly. Oh no, she had that look that always says she's reading minds and having a hard time with it. I am about to tell her off, when I saw the other Max looks confused suddenly. That's when I realize that Angel was looking at the other Flock's mind to find any information that might be able to from when they were controlled. Smart girl… sometimes.

"Max? I think I know where we have to go. It's in the center of the Everglades," Angel informs me. I sigh. In the middle of a swamp – how nice. Flying would make it faster, but we'd have to stay away from the air boat tours that Max II mentioned, if she hadn't been lying. "She wasn't lying Max. I can hear the minds of those people. They are enjoying the animals and plants." I groan silently. Can't she learn that a mind is a nice place for people to think without others knowing? "Nope." Ugh. I guess I'll deal. "Good."

"Angel, get out of my head." She smiles but nods. "Okay people. Let's get a little rest, and then start going to the center of this swamp." Everyone nods, and then everyone but the other Max, Fang and I lay down. Most of them are tired from that fight and fall asleep right away, but a few take a little bit of time.

After about ten minutes everyone but the three of us are asleep. "Fang, get some sleep. Max and I didn't actually fight Max II, so we can keep watch." He shrugs, but lies down and is asleep in three minutes. The other Max and I walk away, find a tree, and sit in it so that we can talk and watch our Flocks. "I think Max II is trying to get to us, not our Flocks," I tell the other Max.

"I have to agree with you. She wanted us to fight her, and then having us watch our Flocks fight a thousand… Erasers, as you call them, is just plain evil. I've been wondering why she chose us, though," She told me. She sighs and leans back against the trunk of the tree we were sitting in. "Oh yeah, I want to tell you that you handled Gazzy exactly how I would have handled one of my Flock if they did that." That makes me smile slightly.

"It's weird. We seem to be so alike, and yet so different. We are both the leaders, take care of our Flocks because they are our family, and can fly. Yet… our personalities are different, we have different ways of doing many things, and we aren't the same in appearance at all. It's almost as if… No, they couldn't have, but they could have…" I stare at her and can't believe my thoughts.

"What? What couldn't who have done?" She looks confused and yet at the same time she knows who I am talking about. "You don't mean… the scientists from the School, do you?" I have to nod. "Wait… Oh my gosh, what you just said makes sense now, and I think you're right." We both stare at each other in disbelief.

"Why would the School try to make me after you, but different at the same time? I mean, we are the same in so many ways, and yet different in just as many. It's almost as if they were using you to create a better experiment: me." We both stare at each other, looking sad. We have both realized that they made her, and then took her 'imperfections' and fixed them to make me.

"We can't tell our Flocks. They would go crazy. If we keep this out of our minds then Ozy and Angel can't find it from us. If they find out, it should be because they figured it out," she says quickly. I nod in agreement and we fall silent as we watch over our Flocks while we let them sleep for a few hours. I know that she is doing the same thing as me, thinking about what we just discovered before Ozy and Angel wake up, and at the same time preparing ourselves for what is coming. This is going to be a long few days.

* * *

**Review please. I'd like at least 5 reviews on this Chapter before I update on Thursday. (I will update then, but I have a plan that will work soon if I don't get the updates I ask for. ;-P ) Review!**


	9. Invasion

**Chapter Nine: Invasion**

When everyone is rested and awake, we take off and start to fly towards the center of the Everglades. This time there are no waiting Erasers in the air waiting for us to take flight; that's a relief. I watch everyone seem to relax just slightly once we see that there are no Erasers. We fly smoothly for an hour before anyone even talks.

Guess who talks first. "So, no Erasers were waiting for us. That's good. I saw everyone relax once we saw no Erasers, so I guess I'm not the only one relieved. What's the plan? Do we even have a plan? Has anyone thought about this, or am I the only one? Come on, I can't be the only one who is thinking about what we are going to do when we reach the center of this swamp. Guys, why am I the only one talk-humph." Yes, Nudge talks first. Thankfully, Iggy saw it a good idea to cover her mouth…Again.

Iggy then says "My ears are bleeding Nudge, can you please be quiet?" She relaxes and he removes his hand from her mouth. "Man, Nudge, we can all hear you just fine. I've been thinking those things, but you don't have to make my ears bleed." Iggy frowns. "I've been wondering the same thing, Max. What _are_ we going to do?"

The other Max and I look at each other and she shrugs. Great, it's up to me to decide and tell. "We are going to the center of the Everglades, and then finding the scientists or whatever is waiting for us there, and kicking some major butt." I give a sharp look at everyone and they all nod, realizing I'm asking them to put in anything else if they want to.

We take off and fly in the direction Angel is telling us to go. After flying for three hours, I see Angel concentrating on something. After a minute of doing that she suddenly bursts out, "Down there! It's down there!" We all look where she is pointing and see a normal area of trees, surrounded by more swampy water. I see Frannie, Gazzy, Nudge, Peter, and Wendy all turn to look at her. They are all glaring at her with frowns on their faces. She doesn't shrink back, and I realize that Ozy looks a little confused.

"Um, guys? She's right. There is someone, or a lot of people, down in those trees. Except that they aren't trees. They are a building in disguise." Everyone turns to stare at Ozy except Angel, Fang, Max, and me. I had believed Angel from the second she had said that because she's always good at that type of thing. I think Angel is finding it hard not to laugh at their faces, because I can see her smiling very smugly.

"Okay, guys, it's time to land. Go to the tops of those 'trees' and land on them. That should be a roof if I'm not mistaken. We find a hidden entrance, and sneak in. We want to destroy this branch of Itex." Everyone nods. Good, they're with me all the way. There's only one thing nagging me. I thought that we had destroyed Itex back in Germany, so why is this branch still alive and running? I guess that's on my 'try to find out' list that always seems to grow.

We all dive down towards the camouflaged roof of the Itex building, barely opening our wings in time to slow ourselves down enough to hit the roof quietly. We all look at the roof for a trapdoor, or hatch that we can open to get in. We see five vents but nothing else that leads inside. We all look at the vents, at each other, back to the vents, and everyone looks at the other Max and me to see if we are going down them. I look at the other Max and we both nod at the each other and then to our Flocks.

We all walk to a vent and realize the vent is bolted shut. The other Max, Fang, Matthew, and I go to all of the sides and pull at hard as we can. After thirty seconds of pure pulling as hard as we can, we have it open and I motion to Angel to go first. She nods and slides in silently. Gazzy, Ozy, Frannie, Wendy, and Peter follow her, just as silently. I go over to where Iggy is standing while the other Max goes over to Icarus and the two of us show them where the vent is. Iggy goes in first, followed closely by Icarus.

The other Max and I look at Fang and Matthew, and they just stare right back at us. They don't want to go until we do, but we both want to go last. Eventually, Matthew gives up. Fang doesn't. He's being too stubborn, and it's not helpful. I continue to look at him, and give him my 'if you don't go now I'm going to hurt you' face. After keeping that up for another minute, he finally gives in and goes down the vent.

I sigh and look at the other Max. She's giving me a 'does he always do that?' face. I nod, hating the fact that he always does that sort of thing. I motion for her to go first, and she does. At least she goes without having to have a long stare down which costs us time. I jump in silently and slide down, following everyone else. When I get down there everyone is standing by a corner right by the vent, so I go over to them.

They all look at me and I notice that the other Max is at the front. I go next to her and we start to lead our Flocks down the next hall on our left, all of us listening carefully. We pass by glass windows that show us the rooms. Some have Erasers being trained while others have experiments in cages that have electricity along the bars. Most are empty testing rooms, but a few of those are full with the scientists testing the experiments, and they seem to be built like Omega had been. I'm kind of hoping we don't have to fight those if we get caught.

We also see some five-year-olds that are doing many different things: one is on a computer creating DNA projects; another is at a blackboard writing and solving science equations to what the scientist next to her is telling her; a third is hitting a punching bag and every time he hits one off the chain another appears, with a pile of at least 30 bags already there; the fourth is drawing diagrams with a scientist checking them; and the last is using pipe cleaners and clay to build models. That room got the younger kids to stop to stare, and Iggy, Icarus, Matthew, Fang, Max, and I had to drag them away.

We kept walking after that, only looking into rooms for a quick glance. Suddenly, Angel freezes for about five seconds, and then pushes everyone into the room that happens to be on our left. We go in and find it empty. Angel keeps the light off and closes the door.

_Angel, what the heck was that about?!?!_

**There are scientists coming down the hall, and Erasers are with them. I'm not sure if they are looking for us, but there are a lot of both types, and it will take a few minutes for everyone to get through this hall.**

_Oh. Thanks, but next time, warn us before you do something like that. _

**Sorry. I will.**

_Just pass the reason on to everyone, and let us know when we can leave this room. _

**Okay.**

_Oh yeah, Angel?_

**Yes Max?**

_Stay out of my head until they are gone, got that?_

**Yes. I'll stay out.**

Hopefully she means that because I don't feel like having her in my mind all the time. I feel Max stiffen beside me and that's when I realize that everyone has been restless since Angel pushed us in here. One by one everyone stiffens and then tries to relax. That's when I think about one thing: everyone stiffens, and that includes Ozy. That makes what Angel had said a few days ago come to mind. "Our powers are stronger and more matured, which helps us."

Now that I remember that, I realize how that might mean something, it gets me thinking. Does what she had said mean that he has a harder time reading minds without trying much at all? I think I should try to figure this one out.

_Ozy? _No answer. _Hello, Ozy, can you hear me?_

I… guess.

_Do you have a hard time hearing and talking to people's minds? _

I hear a very quiet sad sigh. Yes and I really get annoyed by that fact. Do you think Angel can help me maybe?

_Ask her yourself, and tell her I say it's okay if she does, but I don't speak for her, sorry._

Okay. I'll ask her right now.

About a minute later I get a question from Angel. **Do you really mean it when you say I can help Ozy control his powers better?**

_Yes, Angel, I do._

**Thanks Max!**

_Start telling him with your mind now, but pay attention to what's going on around us too._

**Okay.**

That might help us find things out what the scientists in this building are thinking. Having Angel teach Ozy is a good idea, but I'll have to tell Fang and Max later. That or… I could have Angel tell them now. Nah, I'll tell them myself later.

I start to lean towards the door to hear better so I can see if anybody is still walking past our door, and I hear at least fifty people walking with about half talking to others. After listening for about five minutes, the hall is suddenly quiet. Just as I start wondering when Angel is going to tell us the all clear, she does.

**Guys, everyone is far enough away that we can sneak out now.**

I just nod and open the door enough to see outside of it. I don't see anyone, so I go outside and everyone follows. Max and I lead the group in the direction we had been heading in before, but this time we are even more cautious. Angel and Ozy both freeze at the back of the group, and everyone turns to see what's wrong. Suddenly, Angel points behind us and we all spin around at the same time to look…

…it's my old friend Omega, and it looks like he brought his Eraser pals. We all turn to run the other way, but remember that group that passed by our door? Well, they passed by it just so that they could come back at us from behind. For those of you that are slow, that means we are trapped here, surrounded by Erasers, and their 'wonderful' leader Omega.

I do a quick calculation and decide there are about a hundred Erasers on each side of us, making a total of two-hundred, and then Omega. Max and I look at each other, nod, and our Flocks stand back-to-back. My Flock is taking on the half with Omega in it, and her Flock has the other half. That's when Omega starts to talk.

"You shouldn't bother to fight us; we will defeat you and then capture you. That's why you came, correct? Good because that's what is going to happen to you all." I hate the way he sounds so sure of himself. I think his mother has been giving him bad lessons again. Oh well, I guess I'll have to re-teach him again, just like in Germany. He must have been thinking the same thing because he says, "That little trick from last time has been programmed into me, and so it won't happen this time." He shows no emotion, just like last time.

Just as he finishes talking, both of the Flocks move and start to attack the Erasers. I can't see what everyone else is doing, but I hear Erasers hitting the ground as I fight ten at once. I punch, kick, and sweep Erasers as much as I can, when suddenly I hear Ozy, Frannie, Angel, and Gazzy yell out slightly. I punch one more and look around to see a tranquilizer dart in their legs and them unconscious on the floor. Suddenly, Wendy and Peter are on the ground, closely followed by Iggy and Icarus. This won't end well…

It's only the two Flock leaders and their seconds; not good. Well, if I know anything, it's that the four of us aren't going down without a fight! We all start to fight again, after we have all seen the rest of our group down. After fighting for another three minutes or so, I hear Matthew yell out in pain, and then I hear a slight thump telling me that he was now unconscious. I chance a quick glance at him, and see that he got clawed across his face, but I didn't have enough time to register anything but that.

Fang is fighting right by me when suddenly, he falls to the ground, unconscious. Seeing that, Max and I start to fight even harder, and at a faster pace. We punch and kick at the Erasers, taking each one down with two hits at the max. After fighting like that for around ten minutes, I hear Max yell out almost silently. I turn to look at where she was fighting right by me. She has a dart in her leg.

I guess I stared at her for five seconds too long. The next thing I felt was a little pressure in my right leg. I look down at the dart thinking, 'I should have kept moving'. Next thing I know, I'm unconscious.

* * *

**When I got to the end of this chapter, I started to get a block on my mind. I knew what I wanted to write, but it took me forever.**

**I'd like to thank MFINGA, DalDal, and Jenny Telrio for reviewing on pretty much every chapter. I'd also like to thank FIGGY MAX again for the critique, it helped a lot. For the rest of my reviewers I didn't say, thanks for reviewing! For all of my readers, thanks for reading, even if you don't review.**

**STR97: Good question. Weston is big enough to be on a map of the 3 biggest counties in South Florida. The Everglades also has a big Air Boat dock by it, and that dock is one of the biggest ones. Overall, it's pretty normal in size in Broward county (That's the county it's in). That was a really good question.**

**I have a poll on my profile, so if you have an account, please vote in my poll because it about my chapters. I want to know what you all want me to do since I'm having a hard time writing. Plus this will be overall, even after I can write more again.**

**Now... I'd like another 7 reviews over this weekend before I post chapter ten. By the way, Chapter Ten will be written in a different point of view, so if it isn't as good, stick with me please. It's not that easy. I tried my best. **

**I know this was a long Author's Note, but I'm finally done. Now then, click that button below and review!**

**Edited: 10/10/09**


	10. The Director

**I'm going to make this chapter a little different. Like I said at the end of the last chapter, this chapter is in the point of view (POV) of someone different. It's the Director. It won't be as long as the normal chapters are, but I'll have one up sooner then usual in Max's point of view about the same things. One thing that I have to tell you now is that the older Max has a nickname with the school, Tinkerbell. I'm going to have the Director use that nickname, so don't get confused. Now, enjoy and review!**

**Chapter Ten: The Director**

**Director's POV**

The last thing I had expected after Max II had informed me that the two Flocks had left her and then defeated her over those two schools was for them to actually be heading to us! This is the best thing that could have happened for us. We now have Maximum Ride and her Flock plus Tinkerbell and her Flock just waking up in our special cages and room for them. This is going to be fun. I walk down the hall towards our 'special' room.

I think about how these two Flocks are alike on the way. Those two leaders are too similar. We shouldn't have put in so many of the same details when we changed Max's DNA… Their leadership abilities are enough, but their stubbornness, attitudes, and their abilities to ruin our plans get annoying. Their speed and strength is unbelievable, and I mean for all these bird-kids. I'm proud to be the Director that created them.

Those two blind boys both have their excellent sense of hearing from being blind; that boy Iggy adjusted well. Fang and Matthew… those two are impossible to understand usually. The rest of them are all just little kids that are being led, except maybe that Nudge, who just talks too much.

Just then I walk into their room to see Max's Flock all glaring at me, and Tinkerbell's is just staring at me. Time to start the talking I guess. "Hello Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman, and Angel. Hello to you too Tinkerbell," Max's Flock all look confused, Tinkerbell's Flock, except for her own kids, all frown, and Tinkerbell looks plain annoyed. I hadn't realized she didn't use that name anymore, but it doesn't matter because it's her name. "Hello Matthew, Icarus, Wendy, Peter, Ozymandias, and Francis."

"What are you doing here 'Mom'?" Max snarls at me. So, she still remembers that, and hates me. "I thought your home is in Germany, but oh yes, Angel, Nudge, Ari, and I all destroyed it. Remember that day when I almost killed you? Well if you don't, I do very well." I frown slightly, but decide to work around that.

"I remember it, but that doesn't matter. Now, Tinkerbell, how has your Flock been doing? Good I think. What? Don't use that name anymore? Either way, I think you all will like your new life here because you aren't going to get out of here." The security on this room with the electricity, guns, cameras, plus the Erasers outside should keep them in here.

"In an hour I'll be sending in scientists to test you all. Rest while you can." I leave the room with them all looking after me. It's not like I'll send someone in an hour. It's fun to make them worry though. Then, I suddenly remember how they treated me while I was in there.

Man those experiments get on my nerves! I hope these tests wear them out so that they get less annoying. Well, time to go rest anyway. I go back to my office, sit down in my chair, and rest until the main scientist comes to tell me the results of the test.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Edited: 10/10/09**


	11. Our 'Fun' Day in Itex

**Chapter Eleven: Our 'Fun' Day in Itex**

I wake up and look around slowly. I see everyone is slowly waking up, just like I am. That's when I realize that we are in cages! We had enough of cages when we were younger, and now I know that I want out already. I am about to touch the bars of the cage when I realize that Itex isn't stupid enough to not trap us somehow, so I send a message to Angel to tell everyone to stay away from the bars of the cage, just in case. She nods and everyone moves away form the bars slightly.

"What is going on? And who is behind this?" Gazzy asks the two questions on everyone's mind. "Well, I guess we know Itex is behind it, but why are we in a huge cage in a room with no other cages? Usually we are put on beds and tied up or in cages in a room with others."

Wow, he has been thinking in the two minutes he's been able to. Now I'd better think because those are good questions. I look around the cage to see everyone else is thinking about his questions. Angel suddenly opens her mouth when the door opens. Who would walk in but the evil of evil herself, the Director. Yes, the one from Germany. Time to give her a 'warm' welcome.

Just as I'm about to talk, she talks. "Hello Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman, and Angel. Hello to you too Tinkerbell," Wait a second! Tinkerbell? I look around at my Flock without moving my head and see that they all are just as confused as I am. The other Flock is frowning, except for Max. She looks plain annoyed. The Director's eyes seem to light up a little as she finishes. "Hello Matthew, Icarus, Wendy, Peter, Ozymandias, and Francis."

My turn. "What are you doing here 'Mom'?" I really hate how she tried to trick me by saying she is my mother. Might as well remind her of Germany. "I thought your home is in Germany, but oh yes, Angel, Nudge, Ari, and I all destroyed it. Remember that day when I almost killed you? Well if you don't, I do very well." Ha! She is frowning a little, so she remembers it and doesn't like the memory!

"I remember it, but that doesn't matter. Now, Tinkerbell, how has your Flock been doing? Good I think. What? Don't use that name anymore? Either way, I think you all will like your new life here because you aren't going to get out of here." Suddenly, Angel decides that I need a little informing.

**Max. The Director is being really silly right now. She just told me in her head what the security is in this place.**

_Great! Keep that in your mind. Now… don't answer and pay attention to her!_

"In an hour I'll be sending in scientists to test you all. Rest while you can." We all stare at her back while she walks out, a glare on everyone's face. After the door closes, we all sit down, some of us lying down, and try to think. What the heck is going on in this place!?!?

**Everyone, they have cameras and microphones in here, so the best way to talk is through Ozy or me. I also wanted to say something. She's not sending someone in an hour; she was just trying to scare us. We have plenty of time to rest.**

_Angel, tell everyone to take a rest. I mean everyone. You and Ozy talk and take turns staying awake to pass messages around and keep watch. By watch I mean eyes and mind._

**Okay. I told everyone. Even Fang agreed with resting. I'll watch first, and then Ozy will. We will let you know when we switch if you are awake. **

_Good girl. _

Everyone lies down except Angel and we all fall asleep in minutes…

I hear a voice in my head suddenly. Max! Someone is coming. I'm waking the rest up, but I thought you and my mom would want to be first. After he says that, I look around and see Max sitting up and looking at me. A few moments later, everyone else starts to sit up, so we know Ozy has been busy. Just as we all stand up, a scientist comes into the room with a key in hand.

"Come with me all of you freaks." Did he just call us freaks?!?! Oh, he is so dead for that! We might not kill him now, but we will defiantly hurt him badly on our way out of this place. He puts the key in a keyhole in the wall right next to our cage, turns it, and the door opens. He then motions for us to come out of the cage and we do, without touching the bars, I might add.

We follow him down the hall to a room with treadmills in it, enough for all of us. Then I notice the weights next to them and figure out what we will be doing: running on those treadmills with them adding speed to it and then weight to us. They want to see how long we can last before we can't run anymore or faint.

We all get on the treadmill shown to us. I'm set to start at 50mph without weight. After ten minutes I'm moved up to 75mph and ten pounds are added to me. By the time the first hour is done, I'm moving at 150mph and have fifty pounds on me, and I'm not even that tired!

After doing this at this speed and with this much weight for ten minutes, Angel falters and falls off. She's Ozy and Frannie follow her closely. Another five minutes pass before anyone else falters, and that's Wendy. Gazzy and Peter falter so close to each other, I think it happens at the same time. Either way, I'm quickly getting tired. I don't know how much longer I can last on this thing.

Just as I thought that thought, Iggy and Icarus fall one right after the other. Realizing most of us are down gives me more energy and half an hour later I'm still running, but Matthew had fallen ten minutes after Iggy and Icarus. Max is still running, and she looks like something is motivating her just like me. Fang looks like he is going to fall in the next three minutes. This is torture. Just thinking about how we are going to have to go through another test after this one is making the torture worse, so I try to put that idea from my mind, but it won't leave.

Exactly three minutes after I had decided Fang was going to falter, he faints. Max and I looked at each other, both of our faces showing weariness and that we are worried. We both nod and face forward again, continuing to run. Thirty minutes later, I see only black, it's almost impossible to breathe, I can tell I'm going to faint and there's nothing I can do about it. Just as I hit the ground because the treadmill pushed me to it, I hear Max hit the ground as well. Then I lose consciousness…

…When I finally wake up, I'm back in the cage with everyone around Max and me, all looking worried. As I start to sit up, Max does too. Our Flocks look relieved and that's when Angel decides we need an update.

**Once everyone but you two had regained consciousness, a scientist came in here and told us we have the entire night to rest and regain energy for our test we take at dawn tomorrow. I think now is the perfect time to escape, and everyone agrees. You two should rest a bit more though, you are both really pale. Once you have rested a bit more we can escape.**

The two of us just stare at her and nod. That's when I feel my exhaustion and decide I need to rest anyway. We both lie down and the next thing I know, I'm being shaken awake by Nudge. I look at her, remember that we are going to escape, sit up, and nod my thanks. I see Angel is looking at Iggy and he is nodding slightly. She must want him to help her with something.

I look around at the others and see that they are looking around at the room, but without showing that they are doing it. I smile inwardly at how they are working. I look back at Angel and Iggy and see that Iggy has his lock pick set out. What in the world is she having him do? I watch as he takes out the longest pick, goes over to the wall with the hole, reaches through the bars of the cage without touching them, and picks the lock.

The door opens and we all go to it. Max and I lead the way to the cage door, and we start our escape.

* * *

**This was chapter ten but in the normal POV and with more added on to it, as you should have noticed.**

**I'd like 6 reviews before Chapter Twelve please. So... Review! (If you are wondering where I'm starting from I have 55 reviews right now).**

**Edited: 10/10/09**


	12. Escape and Find a New Path

**Chapter Twelve: Escape and Find and New Path**

Just as Max and I are about to step out of the cage, Angel pulls us back. We stare at her in confusion and annoyance. She points outside of the cage, so I look around. That's when everyone noticed the guns that are pointed at the cage. I'm taking a guess but I think those motion sensors on the ground are there to set the guns off. I look up and sure enough, there are motion sensors there too. I look over to Angel and raise an eyebrow.

**Um… Jump over the ground sensors, but under the higher ones? I have taken care of the camera people and the Erasers outside, but guns and motion sensors? Can't do anything about them, sorry. **

I sigh, but I have to nod. There has to be a way out of this cage! I look around the cage and suddenly see a small gap in the bars that's larger than the rest and just big enough for skinny bird-kids on the other side. I look outside of the cage and see no motion detectors or guns on that side! I grab Angel, turn her, and point to the little gap. She smiles and nods before her face goes blank meaning she is talking to everyone else in their heads.

I go to the gap and just manage to squeeze through it without touching the bars. Everyone else follows with Max and Angel in the lead. Now that we are out of the cage, we notice another door on our side of the room. We rush over to it, open it, and I look around on the other side. It's a hallway. We all go into the hallway and see Erasers on either side of the door, knocked out. Angel's doing. We start rushing to the right because Angel points that way. We rush past rooms, but none of us take even a glance into them because we are trying to get out of here as fast as possible.

We get to a certain place in a hallway and suddenly Angel stops and points up. We all look and see the vent we used before. I fly up, with everyone else following. Once we are hovering above the building and thinking about if we should destroy it somehow, Max II and her Eraser friends come along to play. Aw great, time for some fun.

The moment we see all of them, we all attack without a second thought. Kicking and punching them as hard as we can. Our group ducks and dodges so easily that the Erasers have no chance to hit us. It is actually pretty funny (though I'm not laughing) until they decide they have had enough of this and bring out guns! Uh-oh, this isn't going to be good.

We all freeze for one quick moment and then Fang kicks a gun out of the hand of an Eraser. He grabs the gun, turns the safety off, and shoots down five Erasers before anyone else moves. The rest of my Flock and I kick guns from the Erasers without thinking, even me, which shows that I wasn't thinking because I hate guns, and turn safety off, but don't fire yet. Max and her Flock follow suit because Icarus, who had been holding onto Iggy's belt, copies what Iggy did.

All of us stand in a circle, our backs to each other. We all point our guns out at the Erasers. With a nod, we all start to shoot at the Erasers, as fast as possible. We only leave the circle to get fresh guns from the dead Erasers, and even then we only do it one at a time. After what feels like a day, we have killed all of the Erasers. Max II looks furious.

"You killed every Eraser on this branch of Itex! How could you freaks kill the main defense we have?! What did those Erasers do to you that was so bad that you felt you had to kill them?!?! Just get out of here!" She isn't just furious, she's frightened.

I go over to Iggy and whisper in his ear, "Do you and Gazzy have enough big bombs to destroy this building?" He has an evil look on his face while he nods. "Give two to each of us without Max II noticing. Once we are far enough away, we can throw them down and watch a show, or, at least, most of us can." As I finished, he slips two good size bombs into my pockets.

As we fly away, he and Gazzy give bombs to everyone else, telling Max's Flock how to work them. By the time we are five hundred feet away and five hundred yards up from the clearing, we are all ready to throw. Max and I are next to each other as everyone looks to us for the signal to throw. Max nods at me, giving me the honors.

"Ready?" Everyone turns on their bombs and then nods. "Throw!" We all throw our bombs right at the Itex building. "3…2…1…" BOOM!!!! We all watch – except for Iggy and Icarus who listen and feel – as the building bursts into red and orange flames, burning up this branch of Itex.

As we watch, enjoying the sight, sprinklers suddenly come up out of the ground and start letting out water. The good thing is that the water from the sprinklers doesn't go on the building. They're just there to keep the trees from catching fire, or at least, that's what they want us to think. I guess I'm right because suddenly the fire is out and water is coming form the ruins of the Itex building. I guess the sprinklers outside activated the ones inside and they put out the fire, but too late to save the building.

I motion for everyone to follow me away form the Itex building. I am quite surprised right now because not only does my Flock follow me without question but Max's does too. Before they used to as Max for permission before doing anything. This could mean many things but I hope it means they have earned a new respect for my Flock and me.

We all fly towards Weston and I watch the swamplands fly fast underneath me. I know I want out of here! I really don't want to come to this swamp again. I don't know where or what we are doing, but getting away from South Florida sounds great right now.

**Max? Tomorrow is Gazzy's Birthday. We should do something for him. I know we are on the run and all again, but it's his 9****th**** birthday!**

_Okay Angel. I get the point. I'll talk to Fang and Max about it everyone, that includes you, is asleep._

**Yay! Thanks Max!**

Sometimes I do too much for these kids. Well, either way, they earn it. Hm, maybe Total can give us a good place to go. I look around to see who has Total and then realize I haven't seen him since we were at Max's house and I was unconscious.

"Hey, guys, where's Total?" My Flock starts looking around wildly and suddenly, almost as if they hadn't realized he was gone like I had. That's when I see Max and her Flock all have guilty looks on their faces. "Max? Where's Total, our dog?"

She reluctantly replies, "We left him at our house. We stole him from you while mind-controlled. I think he's in the basement lock up and just being given a little food and water. At least… that's what we gave him before we left, but I don't know what our parents will do. We kind of were forced to put something on your backs so that you wouldn't notice he was gone until he popped into your heads with a normal thought. We are really, really sorry."

By the time she's done, her entire Flock looks sad and are nodding in agreement with the last statement. I realize she means all of that and I know it wasn't her fault. I look into the eyes of everyone in my Flock and see that they all forgive them just as I have. I also see that they all want Total back as soon as possible, no matter what it takes.

"We all forgive you. We just want Total back." They still look very sad and guilty. Wait a second, she said she thinks Total is still at their house. Does that mean he is going to be moved somewhere? "What did you mean by you think he's at your house still? Do you mean he is going to be moved somewhere else?" She can only nod because of her guilt. They have Total! Total! "Where…Is… He!?!?"

"I…I don't know! They told us they would come to get him sometime and take him…I don't know where! I think I saw a name though, but I don't remember what it was, so don't hurt my Flock or me!" She's scared as well as guilty. I guess she really has no idea, except…

_Angel! Look into her memory and try to see where they came from or a name of some kind!_

There's a pause before she responds **…Canada? That's weird, but I think its Alberta, Canada.**

"I think we're off to Alberta, Canada everyone!" They all seem shocked for a minute and then look at Angel as everything clicks.

"Sweet." "Cool." "Okay, I guess."

We fly off towards our new destination, and Total.

* * *

**I might be a little slower in updating because I've run out of chapters! I'm going to be writing as much as I can, but if I don't update until the middle of the week, you now know why.**

**Thank you DalDal1, Wings are me17, and STR97 for actually reviewing on chapter 11. I'm glad you liked it. **

**Please review this time. I have my thing set so that anyone can review, even someone without an account. Just press the button on the bottom left and write a review to tell me what you think. **

**Thanks everyone who reads and even more to everyone who reviews!**

**Edited: 10/10/09**


	13. Birthday Fun

**Chapter Thirteen: Birthday Fun**

We stop at a small forest because the moon and stars are both out. It's late and we need to rest. I can just see that Nudge is about to open her mouth and whine that she's hungry, but I guess she thinks better of it because she just lays down on her branch and falls asleep. Everyone else but Fang and Max follow suit. They both come and sit by me on a tree far enough away that we can talk and watch the kids, but not wake them up.

Fang is usually quiet, but today he decides to ask a question. "I wonder why Itex wants Total."

"Isn't that the question on all of our minds?" Max retorts. Then she sighs and says, "I'm sorry. I'm just tired and in a bad mood. It's been a hard week and a half."

"It's okay Max," I say comfortingly. "We understand. It's hard, and we've gone through those times too. Trust me." I really hope she listened and understands that we all have truly been through this feeling before. "I'm not just telling you this to make you feel better, but because I really mean it." She sighs and nods because she understands that I mean it.

We all sit there for a while, just looking up at the stars. "Fang, Max, tomorrow is Gazzy's birthday you know." Fang nods while Max looks over at Gazzy. She frowns and then turns to look at Fang and me.

"Do you actually want to do something for him while on the way to Canada? Are you crazy?! There's nothing we can do about his birthday, and you still bring it up. How you could even think about it is beyond me." She finally stops whisper-yelling at me.

"How does this connect to you?" Fang asks very quietly. Man, how does he figure these things out when I can't? Oh yeah, this time I was being yelled at, so he had more concentration… I guess that's not as bad then.

She looks at us with grieving eyes and replies, "Tomorrow is Ozy and Frannie's birthday too and they have always celebrated it. This will be the first time they haven't. When they realize this tomorrow, it won't be fun for me. I just want the best for my kids, and now I can't give it to them because my Flock is on the run again. Please, if you do something for Gazzy, do something for my kids as well."

That explains it. "If we think of something for Gazzy, we will most defiantly do it for your kids as well. Don't you worry about that Max." She looks up at me gratefully. "So, any ideas of what to do for these three birthday kids tomorrow? I have one, but I want to hear ideas first."

"Well…" Max starts and I turn to face her. "We could go to a private beach and get some party food for them. I don't know about Gazzy, but my two would love that idea."

I say, "Great idea," just as Fang says, "I'm in with that part."

"Fang, what do you mean by that part?" I ask him while shifting my position to face him. "That made no sense to me, and I'm guessing Max as well by her expression."

"What I mean is that we need to give them a present of some kind. Not just a place to hang out." He looks skeptical.

I smile and say, "Remember how I said I had an idea? My idea is the perfect gift for them." I whisper it to them. Max smiles as she nods in agreement and Fang smiles in his eyes while he also nods. "We have a plan? Okay then, let's decide how we get the supplies and such."

An hour later Fang tells Max and I that he'll take most of the watch since the two of us would be going to get the supplies tomorrow while he watches the Flocks. I relax on a branch thinking I won't sleep for a while, and next thing I know, Max is waking up next to me with Fang shaking us lightly.

"Uhh… What time is it?" It's amazing what Max and I can say at the same time sometimes.

"Late enough that you guys need to get going now, before the Flocks wake up. I'll take them to the beach we agreed on. Go get the supplies and meet us there in about an hour and a half."

I stand up and stretch quickly and Max does the same. They we grab our backpacks and go up into the sky. We fly towards the direction of the beach for a few minutes before either of us talk, and Max talks first.

"Thanks for doing this. You didn't have to really. I know that all three of them will love this, but I'm worried about how the others will react." She laughs quietly.

I smile slightly. "I've been thinking about that and I have an idea. For my group, they can wait, but for yours, I have an idea. Just before we part, if we do, they can enjoy it also. This includes you as well, you know."

She looks over at me in amazement. "You really would do that?" she asks, her voice showing that she can't believe it.

"Yes. Now, how about we go get this food?" She smiles and nods.

We go into a Walmart pretty close to the beach and start to fill the cart with everything we'll need. In about an hour we are out of the store and flying towards the beach. When we get there, everyone rushes to meet us. When Gazzy, Ozy, and Frannie see what we have with us they all cheer loudly.

"Alright! Calm down! Man you guys know how to be loud." Max and I walk to where Fang is and pull the food out of the bags. We set all of the ice cream, chips, and soda up and serve some for everyone. In about two minutes Gazzy's up to the food area again asking for seconds.

We do this for about an hour, and then the younger kids all take off and dive into the water from the air. This gives Max, Fang, and me a chance to finally relax.

"They're having fun." I say.

"Seems like a whole lot of fun, but we had better rest while we have the chance," is the reply from Max.

We lean against some rocks for about an hour before we call Gazzy in. "Hey Gazzy! Come here for a second!" I call out loud enough for him to hear out in the water. He comes over very fast to find out what's going on.

"Yes Max?"

"Get dressed in dry clothes after you dry yourself and then come back over here." He looks like he's about to complain, but I intervene at my sternest. "Now Gazzy." He nods and goes to get dried off and in dry clothes.

"Why are you making him get dry?" Max asks.

"So he doesn't get too cold and then get a cold from it." She nods and continues to watch the rest of the kids in the sea.

Gazzy comes running up. "Okay, I'm dry. Why do I have to be dry now?"

I grin evilly and stand up. "Because of this." I fly up and then swoop down and grab him by his arms.

"What are you doing?!?!?!" I ignore him and then go into hypersonic speed and fly like that for a few moments before I look down at his excited face. "WOW!!! This is AWESOME!!! So this is what your hypersonic speed is like! Keep it up, I don't want to stop!"

I keep flying at 250mph for about ten more minutes before I turn around and take another ten minutes to get back to the beach. I set him down on the sand by Max and Fang before I touch down myself. He looks to happy and excited still.

"That was so AWESOME!!! Can you ever do that again, Max?" His smile is so big that we can all tell he loved it.

"Happy Birthday, Gazzy. I'm glad you loved your gift so much. I might take you for a ride again sometime. We'll see about that." He thanks me about five more times and then goes to tell the others what I just did with him.

"Time for Ozy I think." Max nods and calls Ozy in to get dry. This time he can guess what is coming to he rushes into dry clothes as fast as he can. I get up and grab him by the arms like I did to Gazzy. A few moments later he is yelling in my ear in his excitement.

"This is as awesome as Gazzy said!!! Thank you so much!!!!!" I don't even have to look at his face to know he looks exactly like Gazzy did before.

I go the exact same path as before and then head back from the same point. When we get back everyone is in dry clothes and waiting on the beach. This time I just put Ozy on the ground and grab Frannie by the arms. It's amazing I'm not tired from this already, but I feel just fine.

This time I don't get a scream in my ear, but when I look down to check that she's fine I'm looking at a face of pure joy. I actually made her so happy that she can't even talk. It makes me feel so good inside to know that I've just done that. I fly a minute past where I took the boys and then turn around. We get back to the beach and I set her down and then drop down next to Max.

Frannie comes over to us and hugs us. We hear her crying in her joy and hug her back. That's when Gazzy and Ozy come over and hug us in thanks for their favorite gift ever. The two boys don't cry like Frannie, but you can tell all three share the joy and happiness.

We let them all go and Frannie wipes her eyes. They all whisper to each other so quietly, even Iggy is leaning in to try and hear. Fang comes to my side just as they turn to face us. Simultaneously they say, "Thank you for the best birthday we have ever had!"

That made me feel so good that I wish we could live like this forever, but we can't. We have to go towards Canada tomorrow. Everyone suddenly looks at us and we all say, "You're very welcome." I think for just a moment and then add, "And enjoy the rest of your day here."

Everyone cheers and everyone – including Max, Fang, and I – goes to the ocean to enjoy the last day before we go after Itex again.

* * *

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I've been really busy lately and couldn't even write. I'll try to write chapter 14, but I can't make any promises to when it will come.**

**This was, by the way, my favorite chapter to write. Them finally getting a day to relax and have fun was enjoyable and a nice change from the mood of the rest of the story.**

**In my world: My friends who moved to Dubai back in May have been visiting. I'm also waiting for Twilight to come out. Otherwise, I'm just going through school.**

**63 Reviews and 806 Hits. Keep it up! Let's try for 70 Reviews if possible. Maybe it will help me write faster then I did last time.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Edited: 10/10/09**


	14. Not Work!

**Chapter Fourteen: Not Work!!!**

After enjoying a day at the beach and a good night's rest, we are all ready to fly north. This isn't going to be an easy trip at all, and everyone knows it. We all run and jump into the air. I look over everyone. Gazzy, Ozy, and Frannie still look very happy. Angel, Peter, Wendy, and Nudge look jealous, but otherwise normal. Iggy, Icarus, Matthew, Fang, and Max looks slightly distracted, like I'm feeling.

I don't know why I feel distracted. It's almost as if someone is distracting my mind without me knowing it. This isn't a good thing, but I don't know what this could mean. We fly for about an hour in silence before the younger kids go beneath those of us that are distracted slightly. They all start to whisper, but I can't understand what they are saying for some reason. It's not that windy and they aren't that far away.

This is starting to worry me. The fact that we are distracted is one thing, but that we can't hear what we used to be able to hear is another. I fly towards Max to ask her if she's having the same problem when a gun shot fires out between the two of us. It hits no one but it makes everyone turn to see about a hundred Erasers behind us, all with guns. They have no leader, but they are all set after us.

I try to move towards Max again, and see Fang doing the same. Another shot is fired between Max and I, and one between Max and Fang. Iggy and Icarus are separated by gun shots also. I look down to see the youngsters being separated by Flock also. That's when it hits me. They want to grab the two Flocks separate and also the older and the younger. Only one thing to do: Fight.

"They want to separate us by Flock and age group! Fight them so that we can merge again!" Everyone snaps into action and starts to fight the Erasers. We all fight for about ten minutes before I realize the group I'm in, the distracted group, is getting nowhere while the younger kids are almost out of Erasers to fight.

I fly above all of the fighting, and, amazingly, the Erasers leave me alone as long as I'm just hovering. I watch the younger kids as they take out the last of their Erasers and merge again. They look around to see what's going on, but it takes them a minute to look up and see that the rest of us are having problems.

Now that I think about it, this is very, very weird. It's almost as if the Erasers are causing our distraction and making it tougher to fight. Almost as if… That's it!

_Angel! _I scream with my mind._ The Erasers having something like your mind control power. They are distracting us so that we can't fight as well as normally. They must not think that you younger kids are as much as a threat. I don't know why they think that, but they do. You have to cancel it out!_

**I'm on it. Man, they are idiots to think the rest of us aren't threats!**

_Just take care of it fast!_

I zoom back into the fight and kick an Eraser fighting Fang on the head, hard. I then do it to the next one. I keep doing that until I realize something, I can think properly! I hope this is Angel because if it isn't then I have no idea what it is. Well, no time to think about it now, I have to help the Flocks! I go back to hitting the Erasers on the head, but then decide to mix it up a bit and hit a few between the wings.

Test time. I fly above the Erasers and above Max's Flock. I go down towards them and hit a few Erasers on the head before I kick another few between the wings. I fly over to Max and stand next to her. This time there are no bullets being shot to try to keep us away from each other. It's almost as if they have given up on what I decide to do. Like they don't care anymore and just want to take out the rest of the Flocks.

Well, if they want to hurt these Flocks, they will have to fight me, and fight very well. At that thought I jump up at the Erasers separating the two Flocks so that we can all regroup and fight even better. I take out twenty Erasers in moments because they must think of me like they think of a younger Flock member.

Wait… that's it! If they have you distracted then they think of you as a threat because they only distracted the older members! Maybe me getting away from the Flocks had something to do with it because the younger kids had been below the rest of us when we became distracted. Well, only one way to test it.

"Max! Go above the fighting for a minute to see if the distracted feeling goes away. If it does, go help my Flock and send Fang up. I'll send Matthew up if I see you go over there."

She just nods in response before going up above the fighting. The Erasers ignore her like they ignored me, so that tells me my idea might be correct. I look away from her for a few minutes to take down another twenty Erasers. When I get a moment to look up again, she is going down towards my Flock, looking a little surprised. She goes next to Fang, taps him on the shoulder lightly so he knows she's there, and whispers my message to him.

As I watch them, Fang turns to look at me and I nod slightly so that he knows I actually said that. I watch him start to fly up and then go over to Matthew and tap his shoulder. He looks at me and I lean down to his ear so I can whisper, "Go up above the fighting for a few minutes, where Fang is. Come back down once your distracted feeling is gone."

He turns to look at me for a second, and I look at him, trying to make him believe me. He looks over at Max who nods, and then he nods at me before flying up. I look over at Max, nod, and then start to fight just as hard as before, aiming towards my Flock. Out of the corner of my eye I see Max doing the same thing.

A few minutes later, Fang and Matthew are back and take our places so that we can go and inform Iggy and Icarus about the plan. We send them both up and tell them the same thing as we told Fang and Matthew. We both start fighting until they come back so that Max can tell Nudge and I can tell Peter and Wendy. They all go as willingly as everyone else had. Once they get back down, we have very confused Erasers and very pissed off Flock members attacking the group from both sides. Within five minutes after everyone was here and themselves, we got rid of every Eraser that had been here.

We all form a little group, with Max and I in front, looking down at the pile of Erasers on the ground. Time to finish this group off. "Iggy, give me a bomb please." He hands me one without thinking and I throw it down so that they are gone for good. "Let's get off to Canada."

We all fly north.

**5 Days Later:**

We land just outside of Calgary, ready to try and figure out where Itex is up here, and where it could be. But first… we need food. I look around at the Flocks and say, "Let's find some food before anything else you guys." They all smile and follow me while I go to the nearest Tim Horton's to find some doughnuts and coffee.

We come out with them in our hands and go sit down at the nearest bench to eat them. After about ten minutes of us eating them as fast as we could while still looking normal, we are done. Time to make up a plan and figure out where Total is.

"Let's find a library like we did in New York. Maybe that will tell us what we need to know since we actually know that Itex exists," Angel says, trying to be helpful. Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge groan; even though Iggy is the quietest of the three I still hear him.

"I think it's a good idea, so stop groaning you three. I know it was boring last time, but this time we should be quicker." I look over to Max and Fang and see them nodding slightly. "Let's go find the nearest library so that we can get it over with quicker."

Those three are still groaning, but they get up and follow me to the corner. We look down the right street and see no library, but when we look down the left, we see a very close library. Great luck in my opinion, but I take what luck I get since it's so rare.

We walk down the street and go inside. I look at a sign that says that the computers are at the back and we go there. That's when I realize that this library doesn't have a sign-in sheet, but you need a library card. It's a good thing we have our last resort; Nudge.

"Nudge, find a library card number and password so that we can be in the computer. Then search for Itex in Canada. After that, show us the pictures to see if Angel recognizes anything." I turn towards Angel. "That reminds me, how did you see anything through these guys?" I gesture to Max and her Flock.

Angel shrugs and says, "They have the memories, but they aren't as clear as they should be. It's as if they knew what they were doing, but their mind took the back end of everything while they were controlled. I just saw a patch on the arm of some guy that had a Canadian flag in it. I guess that if I saw the patch again I'd recognize it, but I don't think I could describe it or draw it."

"That's okay Angel. Just be ready to look at symbols once Nudge gets them up." She nods and looks at the screen when I do.

Wow! Nudge already has a list of Itexicons in Canada up on the screen. The only thing is that it's called Candex up here in Canada. She starts to show the symbols of all the Candexes in the East and slowly makes her way west.

When she gets to the only branch in the Canadian Rockies, Angel says, "Stop! That's the symbol! I'd recognize it anywhere. That's where it is, in the Rockies. Looks like a place named Jasper."

"Great job Angel," I say. "Now, Nudge, find out exactly where that branch is if you can."

She nods and starts to search the Internet, but within three minutes she has closed the screen and turned to face me. "I can't find out where it is exactly, Max. I just printed out a sheet of the place and I can circle the most likely places, but it's hidden too well. I can't find it!" She looks really sad and annoyed.

"Its okay Nudge. I said if you could find it, and since you can't, you did the next best thing. Go get us that map and show us the best places." She nods and rushes off to get it.

When she gets back, she has a red sharpie in one hand, and a piece of paper in the other. She quickly does something on the paper with the sharpie before letting the rest of us see it. She points to all of the circles she made. "These are the only places I can think of that could have the building without anyone ever finding it without knowing it's there unless you have wings."

I look at the circles before I actually think about how many there are and count. No way! That's a lot of places! "Twelve places!? How are we going to cover twelve places, Nudge? That is way too many." I hear murmured agreements from the rest.

"I'm sorry Max, but those are the only places they could be, and since we don't know the exact position, we have to go with the best places."

I sigh because I realize she is right, even if that is a lot of places. "Let's get out of here you guys. We can hit a Tim Horton's on the way out to get some food."

I hear a lot of groans and someone who sounds like Iggy mutter, "Are these people _trying _to kill us with this? That sounds like a whole lot of flying…"

I'm sorry to say that in my head I agree with that statement completely, but it has to be done. We all run out of Tim Horton's with a big bunch of doughnuts, run to the outside of town, and fly up. Just as we get five miles away from town Angel says, "I think… we have some trouble coming our way."

* * *

**First, I'd like to thank all of you readers and reviewers!!! You are what keeps this story going. Keep on reading an reviewing. We are at about 950 hits and 71 reviews! Let's keep it up!**

**Next, I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I've been busy and just couldn't seem to write. I think it was PMing with Julie AV that got me writing again, so thanks Julie AV! I have Chapter 15 underway pretty well, so it should be up in a few days. I'll write as much as I can over this 4-day-weekend so that I don't do that again for a bit. Again, I'm sorry about that.**

**Third, Happy Thanksgiving people in the U.S.!!! Have a great holiday and weekend.**

**Last, Please Review!!! Just click that button that is right under this message that says 'Click Here to Review'. I have it so that ANYONE can review. If you don't have an account on FanFiction then you just put a name in and put your review. If you have an account then review! I'd like to reach 80 reviews if possible on this chapter. I also think we can hit 1,000 hits and if we do I'll tell you next chapter, so review!!!**

**Edited: 10/10/09**


	15. Plans Unfold

**Chapter Fifteen: Plans Unfold**

We all turn to face Angel, and stare at her. I don't think anyone can talk because no one does. Everyone just stares at Angel.

She has to be kidding! We just got rid of a ton of Erasers five days ago! We can't be fighting them again.

I get a grip on myself and ask Angel the question on everyone's mind. "What trouble?"

She sighs and says, "I don't know. I just heard a thought saying that the things flying in the sky will be dead soon. I don't have anymore information then that, but I thought that it would be better to be on our guard than not be expecting anything."

"Good idea, but next time, warn us before you do that." She looks down but nods. "It's okay Angel, you just surprised us, that's all." She looks me in the eye and then nods. "Good, now, let's get going!" We all continue on our way.

After about an hour and a half we arrive above Edmonton. We are all out of food and it's getting close to dusk, so I decide we should land, get some food, and find a place to sleep. We get down there and find a McDonalds, go inside, order, pay with my Max Ride card, and sit down to eat.

After eating for a few minutes, the Nudge Channel turns on. "So… What are we going to do next? I mean, I know we have a map to Jasper and then of what Jasper looks like so that we can find Candex, but what are we going to do when we get there? Getting captured again wouldn't be fun… I think we should come up with a plan, don't you agree?" She looks at Max and me expectantly.

I swallow my mouthful of burger before answering. "We do need a plan, but how about we finish eating before we talk about it?"

"Oh… Good point. Sorry!" She takes another bite of burger.

We all finish eating, throw out the trash, and go outside before anyone talks again. It's Iggy who speaks first. "Where are we going to sleep?"

"I think I saw a small forest just outside of town with trees big enough for us," Fang says.

"Let's go to that forest and then we can talk about that Nudge said before," I say. Everyone mutters an agreement and a few minutes later we are all settling in to trees. "Okay. Any ideas of what to do are welcome."

It's silent for a few minutes as everyone thinks. The only ideas I have will mean we all get captured which, as Nudge said, isn't fun.

"Can we just bomb the buildings?" Gazzy sounds hopeful.

"Oh yeah! Let's do that, please Max!" Great, Gazzy got Iggy into the idea of just blowing them up.

Well, I've got to stop this before it gets out of hand. "Only as a last resort, so keep some big enough bombs hidden just in case. Make sure they are remote controlled please!" They both look sad but don't complain.

"Some of us could get captured on purpose," Icarus starts, "and then using Angel and Ozy to communicate between the two groups, we can do an inside and outside attack."

It's silent for a few minutes while we all think this one over. I think it's an excellent idea, but the groups would have to be each Flock.

"I see no faults, but my Flock will go in and yours will stay out. If we mix the groups then they will realize something is up, but if we are separate then maybe it will make them think we split up or something."

Matthew says, "Between you two, we have our brains of the group, so let's use this as our plan. Max, your Flock will always go in first to see if the building is there, and if it is, pretend to fight but get captured. If it's not, have Angel send Ozy a message so that we can all fight together if Erasers show up or something."

Max smiles and tells her brother, "You were wrong. Between you _three _we have our plan ready and not that hard to understand." Everyone nods with her except Icarus, Matthew, and me.

I don't want to say what's on my mind, but I think that if I don't say it, it could ruin the plan. "Guys?" Everyone turns to face me. "We are leaving out one very major fact."

"What is that major fact?" Gazzy asks.

"What happens if both groups get caught? What will we do then? I have a good feeling that if my Flock gets captured they will give us Total, but if you guys get caught, I don't think they will let us get together again. They will probably keep us separated until they can think of a way to dispose of us."

They all look at me in a way that tells me they hadn't seen that idea, but they could see it happening now that I've said it. They are hit by the truth that this could be dangerous in more ways than they really wanted to realize. They truly don't want to believe me (and I can't blame them), but they know that there is no way around it. This plan is _not _foolproof. If we aren't careful then it will backfire on us, and there is a very good chance of it backfiring.

Frannie speaks up for the first time in a long time, "We will just have to try to get back together and if it's hopeless, then save our own lives and try to meet up at a town far enough away they won't expect it, but close enough that we can get back to Jasper if needed. I think we should meet at Edson because it's smallish so that they won't guess we're there, but it's only an hour or so away for us in the air. I think it's about two hours from Jasper to Edson in car if we are forced to use one."

Everyone stares at her for a few moments before I look over at Max. That's when it hit me. The reason she hasn't talked much is that she's the other Flock's Fang. The silent, but very helpful one. That's why even her own Flock is staring at her right now. They just aren't used to her talking so much. I guess that explains why she has the same power as Fang.

I guess what she said is the best way to go because it would give us a meeting place as well as an idea of what to do in the situation where we find both groups captured. "I think that's an excellent and the best idea got a problem like that. Now that we have most of the lose ends tied up, let's sleep."

I notice most of the younger ones are barely staying awake, so I'm prepared to just let them go to sleep, but first we have to decide watch.

Max decides for us really. "Matthew, first watch; Icarus, second watch with Iggy if Iggy wants to because two sets of excellent ears are better than one; and I'll take the last watch."

I just nod, stack hands with my Flock, lie down, and fall asleep. I hadn't even realized that I hadn't gotten more than fifteen hours of sleep in the past five days. I was exhausted, which would explain why Max made it her Flock's job to keep watch tonight. I don't really mind because I know that if anything happens, Iggy will hear it and wake me up.

I wake up the next morning with more energy then I've had this past week. I hadn't even realized I had needed more sleep, so this really did help. I guess it's a good thing Max had noticed what I couldn't. Okay, time to be a mom to these kids that don't want to wake up.

I wake all of the kids up and have Iggy start our fire up again. We take out some chips and find some popcorn. Iggy cooks the popcorn, we eat, and then get ready to go. We all take off and start to fly, all being unusually quiet.

I look at the faces of my Flock and see determination on all of them. When I look at Max and her Flock, I see some sadness, some guilt, and even a little fear. They haven't done this sort of thing in years, but they are determined and totally with us.

When we get to Edson, we go down to grab some food and then get up again. After flying for about half an hour we pass over Hinton, the last city before Jasper.

We continue onto Jasper, and everyone is being quiet, but still talking in their small groups they've formed. Angel, Ozy, and Frannie are one group. Gazzy, Nudge, Peter, and Wendy are the other. The rest of us are just flying around on our own, sometimes getting into pairs to talk. It's nice and peaceful, even if the mood is a little tense.

That's when we get to Jasper. We land just past it and then start to look at the map again.

"I think we should start there, at the one farthest away. I mean, if we work our way towards Jasper then maybe it will be easier. I also think that they will be at the farthest place they can be from civilization. Anyone agree with me? Huh?" Can you guess? Nudge of course.

"I agree with you Nudge, but please keep the Nudge Channel off for now, okay?" I say.

She looks down, sighs, and says, "Okay Max."

"Thanks. Now, I really do agree with her on this one because they would most likely try to be away from detection, meaning farthest away from here." I look around to see what everyone else thinks. They all nod. "Let's get going then."

We all take off, being silent this time because we want to move fast and stealthily. We get close to the spot before anyone talks. Nudge is the first, of course. "Shouldn't we separate now since we made that plan last night that says that we would go in first?"

Max is the one to reply. "We did agree to that, so I think my Flock and I should get out of here now, before we are too close for them to see us together."

Everyone nods and I say, "Go, but stay close enough to the area so that we can call you and you can be there to help us in less than three minutes." She nods and then motions for her Flock to follow her. She gives my Flock and me one last wave and then they go in a different direction. "Let's go guys." They follow me.

We land in the first area where Candex of the Rockies could be and realize just then that this is going to be a very long and hard next few days.

* * *

**I know some of you probably hate me because I left it there, but I wanted to leave all the fighting for the next chapter. Trust me, there will be action. I just hope you enjoyed it.**

**1,053 Hits and 83 Reviews!!! That was excellent! It got over 1,000 Hits on the day I updated and the 80 Reviews I wanted were there the same day. Can we try for 95 Reviews maybe? Let's try.**

**Please Review!!! The button is right below this message. Anyone can review, even people who don't have accounts. Just put in a review, and if you don't have an account, put in a name. Please Just Review!**

**Edited: 10/10/09**


	16. Candex, Or Is It?

**Chapter Sixteen: Candex, or Is It?**

We see at least two hundred Erasers, just standing there, waiting for us. This is the one sight we were hoping we wouldn't see, but one we were prepared for.

Just as I was about to send the message to Angel to get Max's Flock, I see that the Erasers are moving and watch as they take out guns, big fast guns. This isn't going to be good. Those are the ones that fire a good twenty bullets every three seconds. **(****A/N:**** for those of you trying to do the math it's 400 bullets a minute and the number of bullets is made up. If there really is a gun like this, I had absolutely no idea.) **

This is when I finally got my senses back and contact Angel. _Angel, get Max and her Flock now!_

**Uh… Max… about that… I've already contacted Ozy and he says that Max doesn't think it's a good idea for them to show themselves. She won't tell him why and even I can't find it in her mind.**

_What?! The plan is to have them meet up with us if we need help!_

**I know that and so does Ozy. Even Max knows that part, but I think she's trying to keep Candex from finding out that her Flock is still with us.**

_Why didn't she tell us this BEFORE when we were making the plans?! I mean, I guess she's right, but she could have mentioned this sooner!_

**She says sorry and that we should run with this many Erasers here.**

_Run? When they've seen us? No way! We are going to fight them all, even if there are this many. We don't want Candex to find out we are looking for them or even have these Erasers join up with the ones we might be fighting later. We should take them out now!_

**When you put it that way, I want to get rid of these Erasers now. I've told the others what you just thought and they agree completely and want to get this started now!**

At that moment we are started to soar right at the Erasers. They start to shoot at us but this time I think really fast and yell at Nudge, "Send the bullets back at them!" She turns to look at me for a second before the meaning gets to her and then she is suddenly holding out her hand and moving it backwards in a circle before throwing it back at the Erasers. As she does that, the bullets turn in the same way so that when she thrusts her hand at the Erasers, they are all facing them.

We slow down and watch as the bullets start to hit wings, arms, legs, chests, stomachs, and even some heads. At least one hundred and fifty get hit and are still flying and around seventy-five others fall after being hit. Well, that will help even the odds. We have our bullet shield right here with us!

I haven't been paying attention to my Flock until I see them all looking between Nudge and me. Oh, that's right! No one knew it was coming and so they are still amazed at that happened.

I turn to Nudge, "Great job Nudge. Now, you have to keep the bullets off of us. Also, do you think you can get each of us a couple of those guns from dead Erasers?" She looks down at the ground where the guns are, looks back up at me, and nods. "Good. Get us them now, and then stay up here to try and force the guns away from the Erasers. If you can get them all away from them, come join us in the fight. Got it?" She nods and starts to concentrate on the Erasers on the ground.

I turn to the rest of my Flock. "Got that?" They all nod just as two guns for each of us appear in front of us, floating. We all grab our guns and nod to Nudge. Once everyone has their guns in hand, she starts to concentrate on the rest of the living Erasers and guns suddenly start flying everywhere but at us. I nod at my Flock and we all soar towards the Erasers.

The moment I'm within a good firing range, I start to fire at the confused and hurt Erasers. I take out about ten Erasers on the first swoop. I do four more swoops before going back up to where Nudge is concentrating very hard on keeping us bullet-free.

I look down and see the rest of my Flock doing sweeps like I had been moments ago. Erasers were going down fast, but more seemed to be coming in unharmed. I look around to see where they are coming from. I see a crevice in the rock to the west of the fight, and Erasers are coming out of it one at a time. Great, now we have to take care of that as well as these Erasers already out of it.

Just then Fang comes up next to me with an eyebrow raised; he wants to know what I'm thinking about. I just point to the crevice and he turns to look at it. He says one word, "Crap." That sums it up pretty well.

"We've got to stop them from coming through that crevice. Got any ideas Fang?" He starts to think and then he turns to look around again. The next time he looks at me, he has an evil look in his eyes. I raise an eyebrow this time.

"Iggy and Gazzy." That idea might just work! I nod at him and go down to where Iggy is while he goes down to Gazzy. I tap Iggy's hand to make him know I'm there and then I fly up again. Iggy follows me and we meet Fang and Gazzy. Gazzy looks like Christmas and Hanukkah are here early and on the same day. Fang must have told him.

"Gazzy, take Iggy, tell him what to do, and do it!" He looks at me, smiles, and nods. Then he goes over to Iggy, brushes his wing against Iggy's, and takes off towards the crevice.

_Angel, come on up here where Nudge, Fang, and I are please. I think after this we will let Gazzy and Iggy have their fun._

**Okay.**

She flies up to where the rest of us are watching Iggy and Gazzy. The two of them are slowly getting closer to the crevice, bombs in hands. When they are about a hundred yards back and a hundred yards above the crevice, they throw their bombs at the rock just above the crevice. That makes a huge explosion and rocks come down, covering the crevice hole. They even hit the Erasers still in the area of the crevice, killing them.

Iggy and Gazzy high five each other before coming back up to the rest of us, smiling from ear to ear.

"Iggy, Gazzy, you both still have work to do! Bomb those Erasers!"

They both grin even wider, if that's possible, and turn back towards the leftover Erasers. They both have bombs in their hands and are flying back towards the Erasers. Once they are in range, they start throwing bombs at them like crazy maniacs. The bombs explode all over the place, hitting the Erasers easily.

This goes on for about five minutes and then Gazzy and Iggy come back to the rest of us, still grinning. It's obvious they like this plan and wish they could have done it even more. Well, they had fun, and we need to get moving.

"Let's get going guys." We all fly out to where Angel says Max and her Flock are waiting. Let's hope she's in for a nice being yelled at for doing this to us…

About fifteen minutes later we are at their small camp where they had been the entire time. Now was the time to start yelling at them, or Max at the very least.

I wasn't the one to yell first. "You ditched us because you were afraid of Itexicon?! That isn't acceptable in these conditions! Do you know how close we could have come to dying?! If it wasn't for Iggy and Gazzy having those bombs we would be dead! D-E-A-D, Dead! All because you didn't want to be caught by Itex!"

Everyone just stares at Angel along with me as she throws knives at Max with her eyes. Not even I had ever heard or seen her so furious. She looks like she would throw Max right back to the School and not even look back, even if it meant she would get caught too. Even I'm getting scared by her right now. I have GOT to calm her down.

I walk over to her, hug her, and say calmly, "Angel, please calm down. I know what Max did wasn't right," I look up at Max as I say that and by looking into her eyes I can tell she realizes that even though it would be Angel, she will be getting busted up, "but you can't yell at her like that. No matter how much she earns it, and she does earn it, how you are going at this isn't right. Calm down and let the rest of us handle this, please Angel."

I look into her eyes and she calms down enough for me to lead her to a log to sit down on. Then I turn back to Max and her Flock. One look in Max's eyes and I can tell she realizes she made a huge mistake and will take anything I throw at her.

"Why didn't you come when we needed you?"

"I… I… I don't know! I guess I was afraid of Itex finding out we are still with you. I'm ashamed of what I did and I'll never do it again! I think we should destroy Itex today if possible!"

I look over at Angel who is smiling right now, and I can guess it's because everything Max just said it true. I look back at Max and her Flock to see them all looking determined. I look over at my Flock and they are just as determined.

"Let's get Itex!" I raise my right fist above my head and we all smile in our determination.

After that we all go and pack up camp before flying off to the next area we plan to check out. This time, when we get to the point we plan to split off at, Max says, "We'll be in the air the whole time so call us if you need us!" My Flock and I nod before taking off.

Five minutes later we are at the next area, and what we find there is amazing. There is a building, carefully build into the mountain. We can barely see it and if it wasn't for our raptor vision, we probably wouldn't have seen it. It's so very carefully camouflaged into the mountain that only people who know it's there or with very excellent eye sight, like us, could find it.

I look at my Flock, they understand what I'm saying with my eyes, nod, and we all move towards the building. We have to find an entrance or a way to get captured so that the plan can be used.

_Angel, told Ozy yet?_

**He's amazed right now and he just told Max so they are going to be just outside of the area.**

_Great job Angel. Let me know if something happens._

**Got it Max, will do.**

I smile internally at her cooperation. She really has grown up as well as the rest of my Flock. Well, back to the matter at hand; getting caught. We all move towards the building and try to find an entrance in when Erasers come out the front door, moving right towards us! I smile internally again, time to go.

_Angel, tell the others to fight lightly so that we all get captured._

I wait a moment before, **I told them Max.**

_Thanks, now, get fighting!_

She doesn't answer and all of us fly at the Erasers and start to kick and punch them, but not with all of our power. Within ten minutes, we are caught and being put in a huge dog cage, _again. _

It's in its own room yet again and this time we all just sit there waiting to find out what's going on. That's when Angel gasps and sends us all a message, **Max and her Flock have been captured also!**

**Older Max's POV (Before they get captured)**

Ozy just told us that Max and her Flock have found the Candex building, so it's time to get moving. "Guys, let's get closer to the area so we can attack sooner." My Flock all nods at me and we all fly until we are about five hundred yards away from Max and her Flock, who we can see.

We watch as Erasers come out and they start to fight them lightly until the Erasers overpower them and take them inside. After they are all inside, we all sit down against trees until Angel tells Ozy it's time to attack the building.

We sit like this for about ten minutes before I hear someone, or many people, coming to where we are. I snap once and my Flock is all on its feet with me, waiting in fighting stances to see who is coming. Then, we see a boy around my age with gray lifeless eyes come out from behind a tree. We don't let our guards down, but we are defiantly surprised to see someone like that here.

"So you are the famous older Flock that has been left alone for so long." The kid says in a tone that has no emotion. "I've been hoping to meet you and now I get to."

"Who _are _you?" Matthew snarls at him. "Why do you want to meet _us_?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Omega II and I want to meet you because I have to capture you. Get them!" Suddenly Erasers are flying at us and before we know it, we are caught. I only have consciousness long enough to tell Ozy with my mind, _Tell Angel! _And I'm unconscious.

* * *

**I'm SOOO Sorry. I know there shouldn't even have been a gap that bit, but I had a major writer's block _and_ I found out this week that I have Tendonitis on my left wrist. It hurts a lot! I really should have updated before now, but I couldn't. I'm really sorry about that. I tried to make this a really good chapter in return for not updating in so long. It is also my longest chapter so far, but it might be the Author's Note, I'm not sure.**

**I want to wish any Jewish people reading this a Happy Hanukkah. I hope you have a great holiday.**

**Last, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! I might not earn it after such a long break in between chapters, but Please Review anyway! You just press the button below this message and type in your review. Anyone can do it, even if you don't have an account! Please Review!**

**Edited: 10/10/09**


	17. Being Captured is Interesting

**Chapter Seventeen: Being Captured is Interesting**

_Within ten minutes, we are caught and being put in a huge dog cage, again. _

_It's in its own room yet again and this time we all just sit there waiting to find out what's going on. That's when Angel gasps and sends us all a message, __**Max and her Flock have been captured also!**_

**Normal POV**

Everyone turns to stare at Angel. "What?!" We all whisper yell simultaneously.

**In your heads, guys. I'll tell everyone what the other is saying. Now… I just got a message from Ozy saying that he and his Flock have been captured. I was about to ask him something when he lost consciousness. I only know they are captured, nothing else.**

_Tell the others we need to pretend we don't know about this, and that's an order!_

**Max orders that we pretend we don't know about them being captured and I agree with her.**

_Thanks Angel, but did you have to put it in my mind too?_

**Sorry, but I wanted you to hear too.**

_It's okay._

Suddenly she turns towards the door and I hear her whisper into my mind, **We have company… **Everyone turns to look at the door with us and we wait to see who is coming in. The door opens and I hear a gasp or two while I force myself not to gasp. It's the Director!

"Hello Max, Flock. It's so nice to see you all again." All of us glare at her. "I see you all are happy to see again too." Happy? She calls getting glared at happy?! No wonder she's hated so much if she uses sarcasm to her advantage…

I'm still glaring at her when I see Angel's eyes light up out of the corner of my eyes. What could make her happy? That's when the door opens again. This time a white coat comes in with a box in his hands.

We all watch as he walks up to the Director, whispers something in her ear, she replies, he puts the box on the ground in front of her feet, and he leaves. The Director looks at us and smiles and evil smile. She picks up the box and walks over to where Angel is standing in the cage.

"We thought you might like to be reunited." She hands Angel the box and goes back to her original spot.

Angel opens the box, takes one look in it, and says very loudly without screaming, "TOTAL!" That, of course, got the rest of us to crowd around the box where Total really is.

"Thank god! I thought you had all let me get captured and then forgotten about me, or just didn't even care!" Total's voice is a mix of relief, happiness, and fighting not to cry. Angel has a few tears falling down her face, which surprises me.

"How could we forget or not care about you anymore, Total?" She asks him, sounding very hurt.

Before Total could answer I send Angel a thought. _I know you've missed him, but we have a 'guest' in the room that we have to take care of first. Plus, I want to know how she survived that fire._

Instead of answering me, Angel faces the Director like me. The rest of the Flock catch on and face her too. She just looks me in the eyes, and I think she's trying to decide if I'm going to talk first or not. I just look her back in the eyes, saying in them 'Go ahead'. She glares at me and has a slight frown on before talking.

"Now that you are all somewhat reunited, onto business. Let's face it, you are all a nuisance and you know it. We are tired of chasing you down, capturing you, and having you escape. This time we are going to finish you off.

"I know it's a surprise I'm actually saying it, but you guys should know it's very possible. I mean, I survived that fire from your bombing in the Everglades. If I can survive that, don't you think we have ways to kill you without us dying? I hope you all like running, because you are all going to be running very, very soon.

"Now, any questions?" She looks around at us expectantly.

"Two. How did you survive that fire, and what do you mean we are going to be running?" I want to kick Nudge right now for actually asking the _Director _for answers.

"You experiments thought that after Germany we wouldn't expect you all to try to destroy more of my precious Itex buildings? Ha! Shows how silly and stupid you all are. We have special ways to escape or hide now. You all just gave us a chance to test them, and they worked to perfection!

"About you running, I don't want to spoil the surprise do I? I'll just say this: You can run away from the challenge, but loose your friends in the progress. You'll see what the challenge is later. Good-bye younger Flock. Enjoy the last hours of your life."

She leaves the room and all of us look at each other, worry in all of our faces.

**Older Max's POV**

I wake up and groan, trying to figure out why I hurt so badly. Then I suddenly remember Omega II, whoever he is, and how we got captured. My Flock! I look around me to see the rest of my Flock starting to sit up as well, all groaning and rubbing their eyes.

Just as I'm about to ask everyone how they are, the door opens and in comes that Director from Florida. What is she doing here? I thought she had been in that building that we bombed.

"I see you are all just waking up. Good, the perfect time to tell you what has changed since you all have been here.

"We still do the same things as the School you used to live at, but we don't use experiments for workers anymore. We also are more advanced because of the time that has gone by. Otherwise, we still create mutants like you using different DNA. Max and her Flock are the last ones we have used bird DNA on because they caused us enough problems.

"You all may or may not be glad to hear that those experiments from the Hospital have never been done again, and no one is thinking of doing it again. You all closed that one down for good."

I start to growl slightly because that brings back memories I don't want to remember. The Hospital had changed all of our lives, but mine the most. I lost Ozymandias because of those idiots!

"You all just met one of the experiments from the newest generation, Omega II. We took Omega's failures and fixed them while creating this better Omega which not even the 'Great Maximum Ride' can defeat now. The newest generation is the best one yet. They can do so much more than anything you all have seen from us before.

"Now, to tell you what's going on. We are getting tired of you. We left you alone for years and now you come and attack us! We don't want to do this to some of the oldest experiments, but we have to. You shall be running, running for a long time. All I can say is that you can leave, but you will be leaving your friends behind. Enjoy your last few hours alive."

She left the room just like that. I look at my Flock and see them all looking at one another, worried. There's no point in asking them if their okay, they are too frightened or worried to care about themselves physically.

**Director's POV (A Few Minutes Later In Her Office)**

Those experiments are worthless. I don't see why I hadn't done this sooner. It's time to get rid of them for good.

I hear a light knock on the door. If it's another idiot scientist coming to tell me they can't handle something on their own, they're fired!

I walk over to the door and open it enough to see who it is. Ah, Omega II. He really does come quickly when I call.

"Come in Omega." He follows me to his normal seat while I sit behind my desk.

"You called?" He asks in his normal, emotionless voice.

"Yes. I have a job for you." I reach into my pocket for my map and realize it's not there. Oh well, I'll just grab another copy. I open a desk drawer and pull out another copy of my map of the world with all the Itex facilities there. "I would like you to go to a new building, to follow me orders as I give them since I can't be in one hundred places at once."

I open the map on my desk and we both look at it. "I'd like you to go to this facility." I say as I point to a building in the eastern part of the world. "Take charge for me and show those idiots what to expect if I have to go over there. If you need orders, call and I'll give them to you gladly."

Omega II just nods, takes the map when I offer it to him, stands up, and asks, "Anything else?"

"Yes. Order two waves of Erasers to be placed on opposite ends of the forest to the west. Then, order scientists to knock out the Flocks and put them in their same Flocks on opposite ends of the forest. Make sure they only get enough to knock them out for half an hour. Then order the Erasers after giving them an hour to find their way." I think about my orders for a moment. "The Flock is to know no more than I told them earlier."

Omega just nods and says, "I'll do this on my way to the plane."

"Dismissed."

Omega leaves and I get the moment to relax knowing that those two Flocks won't want to leave the other. Ah, this will be wonderful. The Erasers get their exercise, and I get the Flocks killed.

**Normal POV (Just After The Director Left)**

We all just stand there after the Director leaves. Angel has Total out of the box and in her arms, stroking him. The rest of us are just staring at the door. We don't know what she meant, or what to do. We are all silent for five minutes before Iggy breaks the silence.

"The Director dropped something just beside the cage – by Max."

I look outside the cage at the floor and see a piece of folded paper. I reach through the bars of the cage without touching them and grab it.

Once I have it, Fang comes over to see what it is. I open it and both of us gasp. That makes everyone come over to see except Iggy who says, "How nice. The blind guy finds you a piece of paper, and you won't tell him what it is."

"Iggy…" I say, my voice shaky. "It's a map. A map of the world and on it has every Itex branch. Even the destroyed ones which have a red 'X' over the building."

He just stares at me before saying, "This is the key to destroying Itex!" I just nod, unable to speak anymore.

Suddenly Angel says, "Someone's coming. Hide the map!" I fold the map up tiny and slip it into my really small pocket. I look up just as a scientist comes in.

"Time to go."

Translation: Time for our death.

* * *

**As most of you can probably tell, my writer's block is gone and I'm able to write. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm just saying now that I know what I want for the next two chapters and I will most likely post Chapter Eighteen on Sunday.**

**For all of my Christian readers, Merry Christmas!**

**For all of my Jewish readers again, Happy Hanukkah!**

**Happy Holidays to anyone who doesn't celebrate either of those.**

**Now, Please Review!!! 101 Reviews and over 1,200 Hits!!! Can you all aim for 110 Reviews or more this time? It will make me write faster. All you do is click the button below and write your message. Anyone can do it!**

**Edited: 10/10/09**


	18. In The Woods Hunted

**Chapter Eighteen: In the woods; Hunted**

**Normal POV**

We are let out of the cage and lead out into the hallway, where Erasers are waiting for us. They make a circle around us and lead us into another room. When we get in there, everyone leaves the room.

I look around and see a room that looks like a cell because there is absolutely nothing in it. No windows, no furniture, no nothing. It's completely empty. It's so weird that we all just keep looking around the room with Gazzy telling Iggy that there is nothing in here at all.

Suddenly, holes open in the walls of the room and start shooting tranquilizer darts at us. We all duck and one look at these things tells me that they don't have tracking devices in them this time. That's a plus, but they are still being fired!

Without any warning the darts start to move down towards the ground, right where all of us are. There must me guns in those holes that the stupid white coats are controlling. We all just up and wings open up so that we can hover. That's when I hear Gazzy, Angel, Iggy, and Nudge all call out quietly, but loud enough for me to hear.

I spin around and see darts in their legs and realize where they had come from. The ceiling has a special gun in it! Fang saw it too and we both start to fly all over the place, but the gun quickly hits both of us…

**Older Max's POV **

The door opens again and this time a group of Erasers and scientists come in. A scientist opens the cage and then Erasers grab all of us by the arms. Then a scientist walks up to each of us with a tranquilizer dart for each of us. We all start to squirm, but the Erasers hold on tightly.

One-by-one my Flock is knocked out cold by the darts. Then it's only me still awake. They stick a dart in me and I only stay awake for a few seconds before I black out like the rest of my Flock…

**No POV **

Both Flocks wake up at their end of the woods the Director had ordered Omega to place them in. They all sit up at almost the exact same time and start looking around. After taking in their surroundings, both Maxes check on their Flock to make sure no one is hurt.

Fang is the first to realize what them being in the forest means and tells his Flock, "This is what the Director meant. I think it means we will have Erasers on us soon and that we have to find the other Flock somewhere in these woods."

On the other side of the woods, Icarus had just said almost the exact same thing. Both Flocks nod and follow their Max into the woods and both lead their Flocks, trying to find the other one.

**Normal POV**

I lead my Flock to the west because that is the direct opposite side of these woods. I completely agree to what Fang just said because it makes absolute sense. The Director had said that we could escape the challenge, but that would mean leaving Max's Flock behind without a meeting place. We just can't do that!

We trudge on through the woods, passing hundreds of trees, without a path in sight to lead us. This has got to be like finding a needle in a haystack. We can keep looking in here for hours and we won't be able to find them. This forest is too dang big!

Another problem is that we have no food or water. We are going to be moving on pure adrenaline without any way to regain energy. We haven't eaten in hours, so our energy supply is limited already.

I don't know how we are going to do this! I also have a sneaking suspicion that Erasers are going to be let into this forest with us to chase us down while we are looking for Max's Flock, which would explain the running part of what the Director said.

I must admit that I'm amazed at how quiet my Flock is, and I look around to check on them. They look fine, but all are concentrating on what we are doing as well as thinking like I am. I think they all know that there is no plan and that we can't leave Max's Flock behind.

I suddenly hear something from above us, in the air. We all look up but the branches are blocking our view. We all go to the trees, fly up, land on a branch that is still hidden from the sky but can see the sky, and see what's going on.

Erasers are flying above us in a formation as if they are waiting for something. Then it hits me, or some bird-kids. If we fly up there, they will attack on sight. They only way to defeat them is to find Max's Flock and team up again.

We all rush back down towards the ground and this time start flying low to find our friends.

**Older Max's POV**

We are all just walking along at a fast pace and waiting for the sounds of either Max's Flock or Erasers. We all hope the first sound is Max's Flock, but we can't be sure.

That's when Icarus calls out, "Something is flying just above the trees."

We all look up and see in the gaps between branches that Erasers are flying up there in some sort of formation… OH! They are waiting for us or Max's Flock to fly up out of the trees to attack us! This isn't good…

"Guys," I whisper, "they are waiting for us or Max's Flock to fly up there so that they can attack us on sight. The only way we can defeat them is if we find the other Flock and team up. Let's get going!"

They all nod and then we are all running towards the west and, hopefully, our friends.

**Random Scientist's POV**

I look at my watch and see that the hour is finally over. Time to let these crazy Erasers go in and hunt.

"Hour is up! Go find them!" I blow a whistle that only the Erasers can hear and they all charge into the woods at fast as they can.

Let's watch those experiments get together with Erasers on their tails.

**Both Maxes' POV **

I hear Erasers running through the woods towards us. We all start to move faster, just to not get caught.

I look back at my Flock and see that the younger ones are starting to tire. I have to do something, but what?! We can't keep going like this forever.

If I don't find a way to find the other Flock, then both of the Flocks are dead!

There has to be a way to save all of us, but what is it!? WHAT IS IT?!?!

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter was kind of short, but chapter 19 will have the second part of the woods. If any of you are confused, just ask me in a review and I'll try my best to answer.**

**I'm in a bit of a bad mood because I just lost my Internet two days in a row for the entire afternoon. I didn't even get it back last night. It's really not fun. On the plus side, I wrote a couple of chapters. On the bad side, it's put me in a bad mood. Try to make me feel better?**

**Now, I have a sort of deal to offer (which is really nice since I'm in a bad mood). I have a certain number of reviews I want, if I get them before the day I plan to update on anyway, you all get chapter 19. So if I get it by tomorrow morning, you all get the next chapter tomorrow! I will be doing the same thing with chapter 20, but a different number. The only thing is, I'm not telling you the number. I plan to tell a specific few when they review, but that's all. So... This is your cue to REVIEW! Just click the button below and you get chapter 19 sooner! In fact, if I don't lose my Internet _again, _I'll post chapter 19 today if my reviews are enough! Just REVIEW!!!**

**Edited: 10/10/09**


	19. What Happens to Candex

**Chapter Nineteen: What Happens to Candex When We Come to Town**

**Angel's POV (Just to change it up a little. ;-P)**

I can hear Max thinking about how she wants to save everyone, I can tell she has no idea how, and that we need to find a way to find the others. I need a way to talk to the others over this huge of a distance! There has to be a way to find them without giving ourselves away to the Erasers above or behind us.

I start to think really hard about how Ozy and I can both read minds. If only that could help! I clench my hands into fists thinking angrily how we both have this good power and yet it can't help me talk to Ozy!

Suddenly, I hear Ozy thinking about how it's so evil that we both have this power but he can't talk to me.

We both have to force ourselves to keep moving without slowing once we hear each other thinking.

**Angel? **Ozy asks me.

**Yeah?**

**This is so weird. We have to be around ten miles away from each other, yet we can talk with our minds!**

**It is weird. Do you think this could work anywhere in the world since we usually can only use our powers within a short distance?**

**Probably. **

**Hey, why don't we use this to bring our Flocks together, but let's NOT tell anyone about this connection.**

**Okay. What direction are you in?**

**We are headed southwest a bit. What about you guys?**

**Um… headed northeast slightly. **

**Okay. So make your Flock go south a little and I'll have mine go north.**

**Okay, but keep this connection so we can make sure we are going the correct way.**

**Of course.**

Time to talk to Max…

**Max?**

_Yes sweetie?_

**I think we should go north a little.**

_Why?_

**Isn't it possible that they didn't put us directly east to west of each other, but made us a little south of them?**

_True. Thanks for the idea Angel._

**You're welcome.**

"Guys," Max whispers, "head north a little." All of us just nod and head north slightly.

I start to listen to Ozy telling his Max to go south.

**Mommy, can we go south a little because it might lead us to the other Flock.**

_**Good idea. I'll gradually lead us to the south.**_

**Okay.**

Our plan is in effect. This is really good. Now to just rush to them as fast as we can.

**Normal POV**

We have been heading in the direction Angel told me we should go in for half an hour now, keeping ahead of the Erasers enough so that we are hear them but just barely.

I carefully block my mind before thinking to myself. It was so weird how Angel suddenly gave me directions of where to go, even if they did make some sense… Why didn't she tell me to go south instead of north? Does she know something I don't know, like where they are? Even if she does, at least she's helping us find them.

We travel in silence for another hour before we start to hear a new noise; Erasers, in front of us this time. We all listen closer and hear a small group of people running ahead of them by quite a distance. Suddenly, Max and her Flock burst out of the trees in front of us!

"Guys, we finally found you!" Everyone seems to be yelling that at once.

Max and I calm our Flocks down as we head north, away from the Erasers following us. I turn to Max and Matthew.

"Did you guys hear or see those Erasers above us?"

Max answers before Matthew can even open his mouth, "Yeah. Let's go beat them and get out of here!"

Everyone cheers at hearing that before we quiet them down quickly. I look around at everyone and their determined faces.

"Iggy, Gazzy, get a bunch of bombs out, but keep enough for each of us to have one later. Angel, you need to make ten Erasers help us. Nudge, keep bullets away from us again. The rest of us, let's fight hand-on-hand." Everyone gives me a huge smile and then gets ready.

Icarus actually goes over to Gazzy and Iggy and offers to help them, so they teach him how to use the bombs quickly. I see Max looking at Icarus with a slightly worried expression before meeting my eyes. I give her a reassuring smile. She smiles back before we go back to making sure everyone is ready.

I give the signal for everyone to take flight and we all burst up out of the trees. The Erasers are suddenly surrounding us. Iggy, Icarus, and Gazzy, who are at different points of our own circle, start to throw bombs like crazy. We watch as at least five Erasers go down with each one, but usually ten.

Then Angel makes the nearest ten Erasers come to join our little circle. The rest of the Erasers who aren't being bombed or controlled start to shoot at us, but Nudge sends the bullets back at them. That takes out another twenty in seconds.

Nudge then forces all of the guns to fall to the ground and a few are stupid enough to go down to try and retrieve them. That's when the rest of us attack. We all start to kick and punch the Erasers; always using the hitting between the wings idea to our advantage.

Within ten minutes of us leaving the woods, the Erasers are all down somewhere in the forest. We all look around us to make sure no more are coming before looking at each other, relieved. Everyone smiles while we get our breath back.

"Can we go blow up Candex now?" Gazzy asks, seeming to think we will say yes.

"Gazzy, why do you think I ordered you and Iggy to save a bomb for each of us?" He smiles from ear to ear as he looks at me.

Iggy turns to where I'm flying and stares at me for a moment before saying, "We can really blow it up without you yelling at us?"

I laugh and reply, "Yes Iggy, you can."

"Woot!" And he punches the air with his right fist.

"Let's go give Candex a little gift guys." Everyone turns in the direction of Candex and flies towards it.

As we are flying back, Iggy and Gazzy hand out _two _bombs to everyone, just to show me that they can still follow orders while not following them.

I look around and everyone is excited to get to destroy our second branch of Itex in a week! Plus, we are going to get our revenge for putting us in a forest and sending Erasers in after us. This will be fun, even for me.

We finally get to our destination, ready to throw our bombs. Everyone looks at me for the signal.

"One…" Everyone puts their arms up in a throwing position, including me.

"Two…" Everyone pushes the button on each bomb that starts a 30 second timer.

"Three!!!" Everyone throws their bombs down onto the building.

We all fly south for a short distance so we don't get hit by the explosion before we turn around again to watch.

Iggy starts the countdown. "Three… Two… One…"

We all hear the "_**BOOM!!!" **_that is the result of so many bombs in one place.

We all look at one another, glowing with pride of this wonderful achievement. Then I turn to Max.

"Your home?"

"Our home." She replies to my question.

Everyone smiles and then we turn south. To the west of us, the sun is setting. We fly against the sunset back to _our _house, as Max put it, enjoying the long flight home after an eventful week and a half.

* * *

**Wow. The day I post Chapter Eighteen, I get to post Chapter Nineteen! This is really great! Thank you Jenny Telrio, Lizzie14, Max R., Bebe In Love, MFINGA, and Zamisc for posting today! Oh yeah, Zamisc, could you please let me know what you meant when you said you were thinking of writing one but didn't know others had. What do you mean by writing one? Please enlighten me of what you meant.**

**I really didn't want to write this chapter, but last night, when I started to write, it just flew onto the computer. I've had the last two chapters planned for over a month, but never wrote them. I wish I didn't have to get to this chapter so soon, but it works and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Don't worry though. If you all look back at the Author's Note on Chapter 18, there is a Chapter 20! This isn't the last chapter, and the deal is still up from last chapter, but with a different number! So... this means REVIEW!!! The sooner you review, the sooner you get Chapter Twenty. I hope to post tomorrow.**

**Edited: 10/10/09**


	20. Epilogue: Good Bye for Now

**_Author's Note: I have to dedicate this last chapter of Old and New Collide to a few specific people above everyone else who has read and reviewed on this story. First, DalDal1 for helping me before I had even started the story and always helping since. Second, MFINGA for looking at a couple of my past chapters and fixing a few things when I sent them to you and for reviewing on pretty much every chapter. That really made my day every time. Third, Jenny Telrio because you have been with this story from the start and review whenever you can. Fourth, darkmoon999 because of how you kept me talking, even during my writter's block at the end. Last but not least, Julie AV. You got me out of my writter's block, helped me write, and trusted my judgement. Thank you all for everything you have done! This story wouldn't be the same without you. Now Enjoy..._**

**Chapter Twenty **

**Epilogue: Good-Bye for Now**

We are all outside on the porch of Max's house. This is going to be good-bye for now. I really don't want to split up with them, but if we split up we can destroy more branches of Itex quicker.

We have the map we got out on a table so that we can decide on where they are going to go. "Okay. My Flock and I will cover North America and then South America. Why don't you guys go out to Australia and New Zealand before going to Asia?" I ask Max and Matthew.

They look at each other before Max replies, "I think that can work. We can find a flight over on the east coast."

"Great. Now that we have that worked out, why don't we have dinner?"

"Sure. Let's have spaghetti."

We all walk inside and sit down at the table, being split up by age group. The younger kids are talking with each other, and the rest of us are talking among ourselves. I see Angel and Ozy talking and I wonder what it's about since none of the others seem to be in the conversation…

**Angel's POV**

"Ozy? I think that we should keep the fact that we can talk from anywhere a secret unless the lives of us or our Flocks are in danger," I whisper so quietly that only he can hear.

"I agree, but do you think we could still talk and keep a link so that we know what the other Flock is doing?"

"Of course! I wouldn't think of stopping something like that. We can talk every few days."

He smiles and replies, "Great. Now that we have that worked out, let's finish eating!"

I laugh and we both start to eat some more food.

**Normal POV**

Angel suddenly laughs and then they join in with the normal conversation while they eat. Well, since I don't know what that means, I'll just store it so that I can figure it out another time…

We finish dinner and then go back outside. This is going to be good-bye. We made a photocopy of the map so that we each have one. I look at Max's Flock and realize I will defiantly miss them.

"We will miss you all and wish you were with us the whole time," I tell Max's Flock. My Flock all nod in agreement behind me.

Max says, "And we will miss you just as much and wish you were with us as well." Her Flock is also nodding.

"We don't want to split, but we have to, and we all know it. We will see you again though." Everyone single one of us nods, with their parents watching from the porch.

We all get closer and start to hug each other. I hug Ozy and Frannie together. Then Peter, followed closely by Wendy. Next is Icarus, with Matthew after him. Finally it's Max. We hug tightly, and I whisper in her ear, "If you ever need help, let us know, but we might not be able to get there, so I hope you all will understand. We will let you know if we need help, but if you can't get to us, we would understand." She nods and then we let go.

I see my Flock is following my order right behind me. I'm not surprised to see Fang hugging the girls and shaking hands with the guys. Iggy is doing the same thing, and that doesn't surprise me one bit. The fact that Gazzy is doing that is what surprises me a bit. My little Gazzy is growing up so fast!

We all face each other and then take off by jumping up into the air, and still face each other. We all say, "Good-Bye!!!" Then we wave and turn into opposite directions to go after Itex.

It's time to end Itex for good!!!

**_The End_**

* * *

**I know you all are saying something like, "It's over like that?!?!" or "It's really over?!?!" Well, I'll tell you now that the story isn't over. I already have plans for a sequel. The difference will be that it's in the older Max's POV as well as the Normal Max's POV. This story will continue and the Flocks will be reunited again, but I'm not giving anymore information on it except that the foreshadowing of it is in this story.**

**I put the Foreshadowing into my story. Can anyone find it? Leave me a review if you have any ideas of what is to come.**

**I'd like to thank every reader and reviewer who read this story, not just the people above! Please check out my sequel Old and New Attack. I've posted the first chapter already! **

**I hope that you all really liked this story as much as I loved writing it. I'm proud to have actually gotten this many hits and reviews on my very first FanFiction. **

**Edited: 10/10/09**


End file.
